


The Value of Bravery

by Lorixjake



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Alternative Universe - Divergent, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Minor Character Death, POV Eric (Divergent), Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 44,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorixjake/pseuds/Lorixjake
Summary: Eric has spent his whole life following Jeanine's orders, trying to become somebody important. But what happens when a Stiff arrives in Dauntless and begins to reverse everything he thought he knew?





	1. The Stiff

Another year, another bunch of pathetic initiates to watch over. I have my meeting with Jeanine in a few minutes and then I have to go meet the newbies. Jumping off the train near the Erudite sector, I make my way into the main building. The sea of blue clad people part as I walk through and I smile at the fear I see in their eyes. Heading up the lift I wait impatiently as it stops on every floor. Soon I arrive on the top floor and head down the corridor to Jeanine’s office. I knock and wait for her call to enter before letting myself in. I take the seat in front of her desk and wait.

 

“I’m glad to see you’re punctual Eric.” She begins, finally looking up at me. Her cool blue eyes hold no emotion.

 

“I don’t have long. Things to do, initiates to scare, divergents to find.” I smirk.

 

“Indeed.” She smiles coldly. “I need to get to the choosing ceremony myself shortly, so I shall keep this brief. I merely wished to remind you of your job during initiation. The reason I had you made a Dauntless leader.”

 

“I haven’t forgotten. Find the divergents and kill them.” I recite.

 

“FInd the divergents, yes. I have reviewed the aptitude test results and it seems we have very few divergents this year. Either that or they are getting better at hiding it. Uriah Pedrad, Dauntless born I believe, had his result entered manually so keep an eye on him. I shall give you a full list of names of those with manual results once we see who transfers. Then you shall keep a close eye on them particularly at stage two.” I refrain from rolling my eyes. She called me all the way over here to give me information I already know. Except about Uriah. I didn’t see that one coming. His brother Zeke was in my initiate class and is clearly Dauntless through and through. Although Uriah was always too happy so I wouldn’t be surprised if he had some sort of aptitude for Amity.

 

“I await your list. As you know, stage one doesn’t really help find out who the divergents are.” I remind her.

 

“I am aware. You shall have the list as soon as possible. I await your report halfway through stage two as to who you think the divergents are. Bring them to me and do not kill them.” That’s new.

 

“Not kill them?” I raise an eyebrow.

 

“No. I want some for testing to find out how to create a serum that works on divergents.” She explains. I nod. “Well, I must get to the ceremony.” I know this is my dismissal and leave her office. Well that was completely pointless. I know I should be grateful to Jeanine for my position, without it I would be nothing, but she really does grate on my nerves. I run one hand through my hair as I head out of Erudite and jump back onto a train. I jump off at Dauntless and wait with Max on the roof.

 

“How was Jeanine?” He asked.

 

“Just wanted to remind me of my job.” I reply with distaste.

 

“It’s not the best job Eric, but we need Erudite on our side.” He sighs. “Have you seen Four recently, he keeps avoiding me when I request a meeting.”

 

“No, I haven’t seen him.” I reply curtly, a bitter taste in my mouth as I fight the jealousy rising within me. I know Max has always preferred Four. He was first choice for the leadership position but backed out like the coward he is.

 

“Well, I shall leave the greeting to you this year. Try not to make too many of them piss themselves.” He smirks and I laugh. 

 

“You take the fun out of everything.” I reply. He just shakes his head at me and then jumps down onto the net.

 

“First jumper, Max!” I hear Lauren call jokingly. I roll my eyes at their antics. Just then I hear the train coming, and I force my cold smirk onto my face, putting aside my jealousy for later. As it approaches the Dauntless borns start jumping out onto the roof. One of them misjudges and slams into the wall before falling to her death. I keep my face impassive as her friend starts sobbing uncontrollably. Then the transfers start jumping and I am startled to see a flash of grey. A Stiff. Now that’s interesting. She will be one to watch. I can use her to get under Four’s skin. My smirk grows at that thought before I call them all to order.

 

“Quiet! My name is Eric. I am one of your Dauntless leaders.” I take great pleasure in some of their surprised faces. “In order to get into Dauntless you have to jump. If you can’t summon the courage to do so then you don’t belong here. Initiates jump first, I don’t care if you are a transfer or Dauntless born.” I say, then I jump up on the ledge and wait. 

 

“Is there water at the bottom or something?” An Erudite girl asks. I stop myself rolling my eyes. As an Erudite she should know that jumping into water from this kind of height would be no better than jumping onto concrete. We don’t kill our initiates. Not right away anyway.

 

“Who knows.” I shrug. Just as I am about to pick someone, a quiet voice speaks up from the back. It’s the Stiff. I raise my eyebrows, unwilling impressed. She clambers awkwardly onto the ledge and starts to take her outer shirt off.

 

“Yeah Stiff, take it off!” A Candor boy calls out and I clench my jaw. The Stiff flushes slightly, throws the ball of material at the boy and then jumps. She didn’t even scream. I fight a smile. The material wouldn’t hurt anybody but the fact that she threw something at him and didn’t take his comment lying down is a testament to her bravery. She is not a normal Stiff and is therefore worthy of watching carefully. Nobody else seems eager to follow her.

 

“What is this? Are all of you more cowardly than a Stiff?” I yell, frustrated. Even the Dauntless borns aren’t offering. Then the Candor girl who had been standing by the Stiff comes forwards and jumps, screaming as she goes. After this the other initiates line up and jump one at a time. Once the last girl, another Candor transfer, has jumped, I follow them down. I see Four leading the transfers away and Lauren leading the Dauntless born. 

 

The Stiff seems worthy to note. I am intrigued that she jumped first and had the balls to stand up for herself. She might even fit in here. We shall see how she does in the fighting stage. I can’t wait for those to start, guide the strong from the cowards. I head toward Max’s office.


	2. First impressions

As I sit down in Max’s office I look around at the plain furniture and sparse decoration that he prefers. He studies me from across the desk, a frown on his face. I cross my arms over my chest and wait.

 

“Well, I hear Jeanine wants you to oversee training this year.” He sighs.

 

“Yeah. She wants me to search for divergents and take them to her for testing. I want to make sure Four sticks to our rules anyway after last year.” I tell him.

 

“Good.” Max says but he looks troubled by this and I scowl. I am so sick of being second best even though I have the position. “Now, Erudite are sending some more samples of that serum soon. The plan will be ready to be implemented after this initiation.” He tells me and I smirk.

 

“Great. Hopefully we can get a new leader in training from the new batch of initiates. Unless you can convince Four to take the position.” I say with a grimace. Max nods. I stand and head to the dining hall. As I come in I see Four sat next to the Stiff. For all his attempts to keep his faction of origin quiet, he sure is making it easy for people to guess. He stiffens when he sees me and I walk over unable to resist having some fun. I sit down next to him and he refuses to acknowledge my presence.

 

“Well, aren’t you going to introduce me?” I ask with a smirk.

 

“This is Tris and Christina.” He says nodding to the Stiff and a Candor girl in turn. Both of them are looking at me warily. I’m guessing Four has been poisoning them against me already. That makes my job of scaring them easier.

 

“Ooh, a Stiff. We’ll see how long you last.” I smirk over at the girl Four identified as Tris. I only said this to get a rise out of Four, privately I thought she might make it despite being small and weak. She has guts and determination. Four stiffens at my insult.

 

“So what have you been up to Four?” I ask him casually.

 

“Nothing really.” He replied coldly.

 

“Max tells me he has been trying to meet with you but you don’t show. He requested I find out what’s going on with you.”

 

“Tell him I’m satisfied with the position I currently hold.” He replied. I clench my jaw. So Max IS still trying to recruit him.

 

“And you aren’t interested?” I spit.

 

“I haven’t been for two years.” 

 

“Well, let’s hope he gets the point then.” I reply, slapping him on the back harder than strictly necessary. Then I stand up and go and sit with my friends. Victoria, the only female Dauntless leader, glances at me.

 

“What were you talking to Four about? Usually you avoid him like the plague.”

 

“Max wanted me to find out why he keeps avoiding meetings with him. Max still wants to recruit him for leadership.” I allow a grimace to show.

 

“Don’t worry. Four doesn’t want the job.” She looks at me sympathetically. I don’t want sympathy, I want Four out of here, although having him under my thumb during initiation is kind of amusing. After dinner I watch Four leave so I get to take the initiates to their dormitories. I call them all over and lead them down the corridors.

 

“You remember that I’m your Dauntless leader, I shall be overseeing your training in particular this year.” Then I set the ground rules and leave them to get ready. I stared at the Stiff a second longer than necessary, trying to weigh up her chances of succeeding. I can tell Four is going to have a soft spot for her, meaning I’m going to have to push her harder in order to get her to her best. 

 

Tomorrow they will be shooting and practising for fights. I’m going to oversee this so I can pair the fighters for the day after. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Next morning I go to watch the Dauntless borns practising for fights. The transfers will be shooting and I don’t really care about that part. I watch Uriah carefully, although divergence doesn’t usually show in this stage, it doesn’t hurt to observe. He is good at fighting but that comes with being a Dauntless born. One or two are pretty terrible but Lauren does a good job of trying to teach them.

 

I eat an early lunch and then head to watch the transfers practise fighting while the Dauntless born start shooting. The Candor boy, Peter is definitely going to be near the top. He has a similar ruthlessness to me when I first joined. The Erudite boy, Edward is clearly the best of the group. He isn’t ruthless the way Peter is but he is obviously skilled. Tris is weak and can barely move the punching bag. My high hopes for her disappear and I figure she will be getting cut by end of stage one. Shame, I will lose one way of getting under Four’s skin.

 

Before I could do anything about helping her, Four goes over and tells her to keep tension in her stomach. He presses his hand to her stomach to emphasise his point and I smirk to myself. I was right, he has some kind of feelings for her, whether they be romantic or just protectiveness I am not sure yet. She gets a little better and the bag actually sways when she hits it next. I see the determination in her eyes as she keeps at it.

 

Once they have been dismissed for dinner I corner Four about the pairings.

 

“As there is an odd number of initiates Tris will sit out tomorrow.” He says coolly.

 

“Got a soft spot for the Stiff?” I ask him, raising my eyebrow and smirking. He glares at me.

 

“No. She is the least skilled initiate and so gets an extra day to prepare.” 

 

“Actually I think that the Erudite girl is the least skilled, and coddling her won’t help her succeed in Dauntless.” I warn him. “It’s kind of sweet that you feel she needs protection though.” I add with a grin.

 

“I’m not coddling her. It’s how things are decided. I’m going to put the pairs together tonight.” He says with finality. With that he stalks off towards the dining hall. Chuckling darkly to myself, I follow him. Halfway through my hamburger, Max slides into the seat beside me.

 

“Jeanine wants to speak to you this evening. Apparently she has the list of names to watch out for.” He informs me. I nod.

 

“Is she here or do I need to go to Erudite?” I ask.

 

“She is coming in half an hour. You are to meet her in the Pire.” He tells me. I nod again and finish my meal quickly. I find myself unconsciously staring at Tris. She is laughing with her friends, Christina the loud mouthed Candor and Will the Erudite. I remember his older sister Cara. She had been in most of my classes in school but chose to stay in Erudite. Tris has finally got rid of the baggy Abnegation clothing and I can now see her figure. She is slim and quite small for her age. She isn’t pretty but I can almost see why Four has a soft spot for her.

 

I leave the dining hall and make my way up to the Pire. Jeanine isn’t here yet so I wait around trying to keep my mind off the Stiff. I think about the fights I could watch tomorrow and can’t stop a grin making its way to my face. 

 

Just then, Jeanine comes over and shakes me out of my revire. We shake hands and I lead her down to my office.

 

“I have the list of possible divergents.” She tells me. I take the list. It is very short. Scanning it I see Uriah’s name and another Dauntless born. I am pulled up short when I see the name Beatrice Prior. Tris is possibly divergent. None of the other transfers are on the list.

 

“Well well, the Stiff.” I say, trying to sound surprised. This shouldn’t bother me. In fact it’s an even better way to piss off Tobias, so why do I have an uneasy feeling in my stomach at the thought of handing her over to Jeanine? “She might not even make stage two. She is weak and not cut out for fighting.” I tell her.

 

“Well if she doesn’t then you focus on Dauntless borns for stage two.” She states. I nod and escort her out of the compound. Then I settle down in my room, left alone with my uneasy thoughts. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Coming in the next day I see Four has paired the big Candor boy, Al, with a scrawny Erudite, Will, first. This should be an interesting match, Al is a lot stronger and larger but Will, will be faster. They start off with a few lame attempts to hit each other. After a particularly strong punch by Al, I smirk my approval and fiddle with the piercing in my eyebrow.

After what seems like forever they still haven’t really attacked each other and I’m growing impatient. This is boring 

“Do you think this is a leisure activity? Should we break for nap time?” I call, scowling. “Fight each other!”

“But is it scored or something…when does the fight end?” Candor asks. I roll my eyes.

“When one of you is unable to continue.” I tell him. 

“According to Dauntless rules, one of you could also concede.” Four interrupts. I grit my teeth. Narrowing my eyes at him, I remind him that we changed the rules. If he doesn’t like it then he should have become a leader. I have the authority here and I need to make sure he remembers that. 

“A brave man acknowledges the strength of others.” Four tells me. As if that would help you in a fight.

“A brave man never surrenders.” I growl. This is getting tiresome and he needs to learn his place.

“This is ridiculous. What’s the point of beating him up? We’re in the same faction?” Candor questions. I am about to tell him that he needs to learn to fight and I doubt the other factions are going to be willing practise dummies, when his opponent interrupts and they start actually fighting. When Al finally gets a good punch in, Will crumples and I smirk evilly. It’s always fun watching this.

“Get him up.” I call. “Molly and Christina.” I beckon both of them to the ring while Four circles Al’s name. Four then leaves to take Will to the infirmary leaving them in my care. Now they can see proper Dauntless training. 

Molly is easily beating Christina. This is a decent fight as well. Until Christina calls out that she concedes. Cowardice. I need to deal with this. Especially after I just told Four in front of them that conceding wasn’t an option.They need to see that cowardice is not an option in Dauntless. Do they really think that in a real fight they can concede and everything will be ok? Real life doesn’t work that way. I will not coddle them the way Four does.

“I’m sorry, what did you say? You’re done?” I ask coldly. She manages to get to her knees. “Get up.” I tell her quietly. She is still struggling so I grab her arm and drag her towards the door. “Follow me.” I call to the other initiates. If they see what I’m planning they will think twice before being cowards. I lead them to the pit.


	3. Training

Once we arrive in the pit, I lead the initiates over to the chasm. Christina is trembling in my grip and I see a range of emotions in the eyes of the other initiates, from fear to amusement. I push Christina up against the railing.

 

“Climb over.” I tell her.

 

“What?” She gasps, her face turning ashen.

 

“Climb over the railing.” I say slowly, as if talking to a small child. “If you can hang over the railing for five minutes I will forgive your cowardice. If you can’t then I will not allow you to continue initiation.” Peter and his cronies are whispering and grinning madly. I savour the look of fear on Christina’s face. I will not allow cowards in my faction.

 

“Fine.” She says finally. I smile as she clambers over. One of the initiates sets his watch. For a minute nothing happens and I begin to get bored. Then a huge wave hits the wall. I watch in anticipation but she doesn’t fall. Then Al begins to cheer her on and Tris joins in. I watch impassively as Christina begins to sob. Then she lets go of the railing, only just managing to grab the bars in time to stop from falling to her death. Good job really. Max would probably have my head if I had an initiate die on my watch, even if she is a coward.

 

“Five minutes are up.” Al spits at me. I glare at him, irritated by his lack of respect.

 

“Fine. You can come up Christina.” I tell her. Al goes to help her up. “No. She has to do it on her own.” I say.

 

“No she doesn’t. She did what you said. She isn’t a coward.” He retorts and begins helping her up. I’m tempted to make her do it herself anyway for his lack of respect, but I cannot go back on my word so I say nothing and he seems to take that as permission to continue. Once she is back over the railing I take the initiates back to the training room. Drew gets trashed by Peter and Edward reluctantly beats Myra. 

 

Once the fights are finished I dismiss them and head to the dining hall for dinner. I sit alone as usual, thinking about tomorrow. Four decided on pairs without me today so tomorrow I think I will have a little fun. When I’m done I go back to the training room and find the board. I put Peter’s name next to Tris. That will give Four something to think about. I pair Will with Christina, both of them lost today and I’ve seen them getting close. Molly and Edward should be a good fight. Drew can fight Al, which leaves Myra to sit out. Just as I finish writing, Four comes in. He spots the board and I see a muscle working in his jaw.

 

“There is no way Tris is skilled enough to fight Peter.” He growls.

 

“If she wants to be Dauntless then she needs to learn to fight those better than her. Besides, if you always pair her with an easy opponent, she will never get better.” I tell him.

 

“She won’t get better by fighting Peter. That’s just offering her up for slaughter.” He spits at me.

 

“Such little faith in the Stiff.” I mock him.

 

“I’m in charge of initiation. I say she is not fighting Peter.” 

 

“I am your leader. Unless you want Max to take you away from initiate training completely, I suggest you stop this insubordination.” I threaten quietly.

 

“Look, you want to make a point, fine, but leave her out of this. You can’t pick on initiates because we have bad blood.”

 

“Actually, I think you will find I can.” I smirk. He turns around and storms off. I chuckle to myself and head to my office to sort out some of the paperwork that is being neglected.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next morning I head to the training room early. Four is already there, he scowls but makes no other acknowledgement that I entered the room. The initiates trickle into the room slowly. I watch Tris with a smirk as she stops dead in her tracks when she sees who her opponent is.

 

She and Christina starts whispering fervently and Al appears to be trying to comfort Tris. I feel a strange sensation in my stomach at hearing him comfort her. Shoving aside the feelings I don’t understand, I call Molly and Edward forward. This match will be over quickly Edward is far more skilled than Molly. Once Molly has lost I beckon Tris and Peter forwards. Four is watching with gritted teeth.

 

Peter starts taunting Tris but she doesn’t react to him. I start tapping my foot impatiently. Watching them, the uncomfortable feeling in my stomach regains my attention. Peter catches a wild kick from Tris and throws her to the floor. This fight suddenly seems a lot less appealing. .

 

“Stop playing with her. I don’t have all day.” I snap, wanting him to just knock her unconscious and be done with it. Peter punches her in the face and she falls. Four storms out of the room and for some ridiculous reason I feel like following him. He hits her again and she hits the floor. She has clearly lost but Peter doesn’t stop. He keeps hitting her side.

 

“Enough!” I yell. I can’t stand this anymore. I’m sick of this feeling. Usually I would enjoy the show but it’s her. Watching it makes my insides twist and it’s pissing me off. “Al, take her to the infirmary and then get back here for your fight. Will, Christina, fight. Now!” I demand harshly. I hope watching some more action that doesn’t involve Tris will regain my good mood and make this stupid feeling go away. 

 

Christina gets a couple of good shots in but Will wins in the end. When Al comes back his fight with Drew is pathetic. He takes a couple of shots and falls over. He refuses to get up so I call the win and I can’t even be bothered to punish him for the cowardice. I dismiss them all and sink to the floor against the wall. How can one girl be bringing up all these feelings inside me? A girl who has only been here a day and a Stiff at that. One that Four likes too. I’m so confused. I’ve been so focused, my entire life, on becoming somebody important. I never had time for girls. Sure I’ve bedded a couple but that’s all they were for. 

 

I’ve never had trouble watching girls get beaten up in the fights, heck I did my own fair share of it. None of them made me feel like I did watching Peter attack Tris. 

 

I pull myself together and get up off the floor. This is ridiculous. I need a drink. Storming back to my apartment, I throw myself on the couch with a glass of alcohol, not even bothering to check what I’m drinking. Thankfully, tomorrow, I have a whole day to clear my head as Four is taking them on a field trip to the fence.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Four is taking the initiates to the fence today. Plenty of time for pitting Tr…pitting the initiates against me. I grit my teeth and try to convince myself this is what I want. To be feared. While they are out I sit in my office and try to finish some paperwork. It’s not enough. I am still filled with too much energy so I head down to the training room and start hitting the punch bags, imagining each one as Four. I keep going until I am caked in dust and sweat, my knuckles split. Then I sit down, exhausted, and decide the pairs for the next day. After her fight with Peter and having to play Capture the Flag tomorrow night, I give Tris an easy fight against Myra. I don’t know why, but I feel sick at the idea of ever seeing her like that again.   
  
Once I’m done with that, they still aren’t back. I find myself hoping Four hasn’t made a move on her already. I figure, being the Abnegation he is, he will leave it a while yet. This shouldn’t even bother me. Groaning, I put my head in my hands. Everything was perfect before that damn stiff arrived and now my head's a mess. She is more dangerous than I realised.    
  
Just then I hear the initiates trickling back into the compound and tensions drains out of me that I didn’t even notice was there. But as I head down to see then, I can’t spot Tris. Irritation floods through me until I see her coming in last with Christina. Knowing she is back safely and not in Four’s company, I slink away back to my office.    
  
Pushing aside any thoughts of her, I finish scanning the latest Erudite report about Abnegation and make my way to Max’s office for our weekly leaders meeting. I arrive to find Max and Victoria already there. I take my seat and we wait for Ross and Harrison. When they walk through the door, Harrison closes it behind him and Max turns off all the cameras in the room. We don’t want people in the control room to hear this meeting. All of us turn to face Max, we are all leaders, but we know he is the real boss.   
  
“Right, first thing on the Agenda, Erudite. They have already begun supplying us with the tracking serum which we are to administer to every Dauntless member at the party celebrating the initiates becoming members.” He informs us. Ross looks eager but Harrison looks concerned.   
  
“Why do we need a tracking serum?” He asks. I forgot Max hadn’t told him the plan yet.   
  
“We have had cases of people getting lost in the past.” Victoria replies coolly. I wonder why Harrison isn’t in the loop. He and Max are the only Dauntless born leaders, although they have never been particularly close. Ross transferred from Candor and Victoria from Erudite, same as me. Max wants Four to replace Harrison it seems.   
  
“Surely not often enough to warrant tracking serums?” Harrison continues.   
  
“You know Erudite, always inventing new serums. We may as well make good use of such advancements.” Ross says. Harrison looks unconvinced but doesn’t push the issue.   
  
“Now, Eric, how are the new initiates looking.” Max turns his attention back to me.   
  
“Fine. I’ve taken action to show them cowardice is not acceptable in Dauntless and based on what I have seen it will be an even mix of Dauntless born and Transfers that get cut.”   
  
“Ahh yes. I heard about your little activity at the Chasm. While I appreciate the stamping out cowardice, having an initiate die because of a punishment does not look good.” He sighs.   
  
“Yes sir.” I mutter.   
  
“Well, other than that, everything shows you are doing a good job of overseeing training. Has Four been sticking to your rules this year?” I grit my teeth.   
  
“He tried to overrule my authority and allow them to concede a fight, but I stopped him. Other than that I haven’t seen him step out of line yet.” I confess, wishing I could tell him Four had royally screwed up. Max fights a smile but just nods his head in approval. “Keep a close eye on him during stage two.”    
  
“Yes Sir. I will be reviewing all the footage and following up on anything suspicious.” He nods again and turns to Victoria, asking her about the fence guards. I tune out and stare out the window. Not soon enough, Max dismisses us and I hurry back to my apartment. Completely missing dinner, I fall straight asleep.


	4. Capture the Flag

The next morning I get up, suddenly aware of my aching muscles from my workout yesterday. I take a quick shower and head down to breakfast before most other people are awake. Once the fights are out of the way I might just make them practise shooting again. Lauren wants the Dauntlessborns to use the main fighting room. Four is the only other person in the dining hall.    
  
“Eric. I made the pairs for the fights today.” He tells me.   
  
“Too bad. I already did.” I smirk. He narrows his eyes. “Go check the board if you want to know. I’m eating.” I tell him. He finishes his muffin and jogs out of the room. I pick a chocolate muffin and sit down at my usual table. Once I’m done, I head to the training room and see Four looking slightly happier than he did earlier. Dead on time, the initiates start trickling in and I see a look of relief on Tris’ face.   
  
“Al and Will.” I call. As has become his norm, Al takes a couple of shots and falls over. I want to punish him for his cowardice but he will get cut anyway. Then I call Peter and Molly forward. He beats her easily and then hauls her off to the infirmary. Edward beats Drew in minutes and Tris beats Myra easily too.    
  
“Right, everyone to the shooting range.” Four calls. He takes them over and I wait for the Dauntless born to arrive. They will provide much better action to watch.    
  
“What is Eric doing here?” I hear a whisper behind me and see Uriah standing with the girl who shaved her head at the start of initiation.   
  
“Watching your fights obviously.” I snap. Before he can say anything else the rest of the initiates filter in. Lauren calls up the first pair. Uriah and a girl called Marlene. Uriah ends it quickly with one good punch to her jaw. The girl with the shaved head, Lynn, wins her fight with only a little difficulty. The fights are better than the transfer ones, but still not like when I went through initiation.    
  
Once they are done I head to get myself some sleep before Capture the Flag tonight. I manage to get a few hours sleep before my alarm goes off and I get dressed. I meet Four and the Dauntless borns outside the dormitories and then we barge in noisily.

  
“Everybody up!” I roar. One of the transfers falls out of bed and I hear snickers behind me. Everybody starts getting dressed except Tris, who sits up and locks eyes with Four. I hold back my growl of annoyance. “Did you go deaf Stiff?” I snap. This gets her attention and she gets ready. Christina is giving me the stink eye but I really don’t care.   
  
“Dang they are slow.” Someone behind me complains.

  
“You have five minutes to get dressed and meet us by the tracks. We’re going on another field trip.” I inform them and then we all leave. Some members are coming with us as usual. They all make it in time, some still blinking sleep out of their eyes.    
  
“Everybody grab a gun.” I command. “Time estimate?” I turn to Four.   
  
“Any minute now. How long is it going to take you to memorise the train schedule?” He asks in annoyance. I already have but it’s more fun annoying him.   
  
“Why should I, when I have you to remind me of it?” I smirk at him. Just then the train approaches and I jump in. Looking back I see Four helping Tris in and scowl. Four then explains the game. 

 

“Four and I will be your team captains. Let’s divide up the transfers first shall we?” I say.   
  
“You first.” He says. I shrug.   
  
“Edward.” I call. He moves over and stands by my shoulder. Four glances over the initiates too quickly and without calculation.   
  
“I want the Stiff.” He says. Laughter bubbles throughout the train. Could the idiot get any more obvious?    
  
“Got something to prove? Picking the weak ones so you have someone to blame when you lose?” I taunt. Four’s jaw clenches slightly when I call Tris weak, but he just shrugs.   
  
“Something like that.” He replies casually. “Your turn.”   
  
“Peter.” I call, I don’t really want him on my team, but he is undeniably a good fighter.

  
“Christina.” Four calls.   
  
”Molly.”    
  
“Will.”   
  
“Al.”   
  
“Drew.”   
  
“Last one is Myra so she is with me.” I sigh. “Dauntless borns next.”   
  
“Uriah.” Calls Four. Damn. I wanted both top ranks.   
  
“Lynn.” We keep going until everyone has a team. “Your team can get off second.” I smirk at him, once we are done.   
  
“Don’t do me any favours.” He retorts with a small smile. “You know I don’t need them to win.”   
  
“No. I know you will lose no matter what.” I growl. “Take your scrawny team and get off first then.” His team all stand up and I see Peter shove Tris who almost falls out of the cart. I scowl. Thankfully she regains her balance and manages to jump out unharmed. “What was that?” I ask him.   
  
“Nothing.” He replies looking innocent.   
  
“You do not mess around with moving trains. You do not shove people out of moving trains.” I glare at him.   
  
“I didn’t do anything.” He smirks.   
  
“Do you think I’m stupid?” I ask him quietly. He shakes his head. “Do you think i’m blind?” He shakes his head again. “Well then, I know what I saw and I saw you shove the Stiff. Do it again and you will be in trouble. Got it?” I ask him.   
  
“Yes.” He mutters insolently. “Why do you care?” I hear him murmur. ‘I wish I knew’, I think to myself.   
  
“Because the paperwork would be a pain in the ass. And it would go down as murder. Do you want to be known as a murderer? Do you know what that would do to your rank?” I spit at him. His mouth forms an ‘o’ shape.    
  
“Asshole.” I hear someone whisper. I ignore them.   
  
“Right, we jump off here. Find somewhere good to hide your flag and then come up with a strategy.” I tell them.   
  
“Come on, Navy Pier. There is a park there that will provide enough cover.” Edward says immediately.   
  
“Who put you in charge?” One of the Dauntless borns ask.   
  
“Nobody is in charge, we’re a team.” Al offers. Peter and Molly look at him with derision.   
  
“I agree. Besides, it’s a good plan. If we hide it in the trees the only way they could see it is from a great height or being really close.” Lynn puts in. Everyone seems to agree so we jog over to the park and one of the Dauntless members is put as a guard.   
  
“Now what?” Mia, one of the other Dauntless members, asks.   
  
“Now we go find their flag.” Peter says. “Split up. Two parties head off in different directions.”   
  
“With no idea where their flag is?” Edward rolls his eyes. Just then we see the old Ferris Wheel moving, groaning loudly in the still evening.   
  
“Over there!” Lynn shouts. Everyone starts charging.   
  
“No! not everyone.” Edward growls. “Right, me, Lynn, you and you,” He says, pointing at two Dauntless members. “Should go get their flag. The rest stay here and guard.”   
  
“We don’t need that many guards.” Peter rolls his eyes. But Edward and his team are already on their way. It’s only a few minutes later that a group of four from Four’s team come up on one side of us. The guards all rush towards them and suddenly it’s a whirlwind of paintballs. I shoot Will as he approaches trying to catch me off guard. I see Peter and Molly get shot out of the corner of my eye and can’t help grinning slightly even if they are on my team. Then I notice three figures running at top speed towards the flag and realise everyone has left it undefended. I aim but I miss the lead figure, which I make out to be Christina. The shorter one behind her must be Tris. I run towards them, shooting but Uriah shoots the last guard and Christina snatches the flag before I get a hit. Frustrated, I slam my gun to the ground.   
  
All her teammates surround Christina while Tris stands to the side. I see Four go up to her and whisper in her ear. That’s it. I’ve had enough for one night. The journey back to Dauntless, all I can see if Four’s smug smile. He doesn’t gloat the way a true Dauntless would but it is enough for me to want to wipe it off his face with my fist. I will have to find another way to do so.


	5. The Knife Incident

Next morning I remember it is knife throwing lessons today. Tomorrow is the last day of fights. Then the Stiff will probably be gone. I hate the fact that the thought of her leaving creates knots in my stomach. Scowling to myself, I take a quick shower and grab breakfast, before heading to the training room. Four has already set up the knives, so I stand, arms crossed, and wait for the initiates. They trickle in, only just in time, and I am still scowling at Four. 

 

“Tomorrow will be the last day of stage one.” I tell them. “You will resume fighting then. Today, you will be learning how to aim. Everyone pick up three knives, paying attention as Four demonstrates the correct technique for throwing.” Four has better aim than me when it came to knives. Second best yet again. Nobody moves and my patience is already thin. “Now!” I yell and finally they all scramble for the knives.

 

Four starts throwing his knives and all of them hit the centre of the target.

 

“Line up!” I yell. They all begin throwing. Nobody hits the target and I begin to pace up and down behind them.

 

“Looks like the Stiff has taken too many hits to the head.” Jeers Peter from behind me. “Hey Stiff, remember what a knife is?” I turn and see Tris practicing the correct movement without the knife. I realise what she is doing and I hide a smile at her intelligence. Then I pause. She is brave. And evidently smart. I heard it was her idea to climb the Ferris Wheel during capture the flag. She could have an aptitude for Erudite. Maybe she is divergent. A cold feeling develops in the pit of my stomach.

 

“Hey Peter, remember what a target is?” I hear Tris calling and I realise she hit the target, although the knife didn’t stick. I have to fight not to laugh out loud despite my foul mood. Only she can affect me so strongly.

 

About half an hour later every initiate except Al has hit the target. Excellent. Maybe toying with him can take the edge off my anger. I watch him carefully and his next shot misses by miles.

 

“How slow are you Candor? Do you need glasses?? Should I move the target closer?” I glare at him. He flushes and tries again. This shot goes a few feet wide.

 

“What was that?” I ask, making my voice quiet and menacing.

 

“It...it slipped.” He mutters pitifully.

 

“I think you should go and fetch it.” I tell him. Everyone else stops throwing. “Did I tell you to stop?” I scowl at them all and they all start practising again. 

 

“Go and get it? But they are all still throwing?” HIs face has lost most of its colour and his eyes are wide with fear.

 

“And?” I ask, raising my eyebrow.

 

“And I don’t want to get hit.” He says.

 

“I think you can trust your fellow initiates to aim a little better than you.” I tell him coolly. Someone may hit him on purpose but we would have no way to prove it. And it would serve him right for being a coward. “Go and get it.”

 

“No.” He replies. I blink, impressed. He has more guts than I gave him credit for.

 

“Why? Are you afraid?” 

 

“Of getting stabbed by an airborne knife? Yes!” He says, as if i’m crazy. Now his cowardice is getting ridiculous.

 

“Everyone stop throwing. Get out of the ring.” I tell everyone else. Al starts to move. “Not you.” I snap at him, a small smirk gracing my lips. “Stand in front of the target.” I tell him. This is perfect. And I can get back at Four. “Hey Four, give me a hand here will you?” I call, glancing at him over my shoulder. I turn my attention back to Al. “You are going to stand there while he throws until you learn not to flinch.” I tell him. His face gets even paler and his hands are shaking. I smirk.

 

“Is this really necessary?” Four asks. I turn to him. His tone is casual, but his body is tense. He is directly challenging me. My scowl deepens.

 

“Yes. I have authority here you see. Here and everywhere else.” I remind him coldly. His face flushes red. He takes up the position until I hear a quiet but firm voice from the crowd.

 

“Stop it!” It’s the Stiff. This gets better and better. “Any idiot can stand in front of a target, it doesn’t prove anything. Except that you are bullying us, and as I recall, bullying is a sign of cowardice.” Did she just call me a coward? If anyone else did that I would probably make them hang over the chasm longer than I did Christina. But somehow I don’t mind her challenge. Except all other initiates are here, I cannot let my weakness show.

 

“Then it should be easy for you to take his place.” I tell her. She is from Abnegation. Her selflessness and her natural bravery means she will do it. Four can throw knives at her. I smirk. I know she will be fine, Four is a perfect show, but the fact that I can make him do this is wonderful. Her chin juts out and she starts moving forwards.

 

“There goes your pretty face Stiff. Oh wait, you don’t have one.” Peter calls. I want to punch him. She stands in front of the target and she is so small her head she doesn’t even reach the centre of the target.

 

“If you flinch, Al takes your place.” Four tells her. He is appealing to her selflessness to make her brave. That’s a bold move. She should be trying to lose her Abnegation values, not retain them even though she had an aptitude for Abnegation. Jeanine said her results were entered manually and reported as Abnegation. She must be divergent. But then there is her intelligence. I know people get two results, but three? That’s unheard of. I must be mistaken. Four throws the knife and if hits half a foot away from her. He can do better.

 

“You about done, Stiff?” He asks. She shakes her head. “Eyes open then.” He taps his forehead. He throws the next one right above her head. “Come on Stiff. Let someone else stand there and take it.” He calls.

 

“Shut up Four.” She shouts back. She doesn’t understand what he is doing. When Four throws the final knife, it grazes her ear. I want to punch him for hurting her. She didn’t even flinch. I am impressed. They stare at each other. This grates on my nerves so I speak up, gaining her attention.

 

“As much as I’d love to see if you are all as brave as her, I think that’s enough for today.” I tell the other initiates. They all leave the room quickly so it is only me Tris, and Four left. I head over to Tris. I put my hand on her shoulder and squeeze gently. Her whole body tenses up. This is the first time my reputation works against me. “That was very brave.” I whisper in her ear, my breath on her neck. She shivers. “I should keep an eye on you.” She turns to face me. I meet her gaze and before I could think properly, I tuck a stray piece of her hair behind her ear, my fingertips brushing her cheek. I try to soften my expression.

 

“Thanks.” She mumbles, dropping her gaze.

 

“You are definitely Dauntless.” I murmur before taking my hand away and walking out of the room. My hand still tingles from touching her. It was a stupid thing to do. But I couldn’t help myself. Part of me wanted to stake my claim over her in front of Four and the other half just wanted her to not be scared of me.

 

“You did that on purpose!” I hear her yelling from behind the door. I can’t hear Four’s reply. “Thank you, you almost stabbed my ear and spent the whole time taunting me. Why should I thank you, Four.” She yells, spitting his name at the end.

 

“You know, I’m getting a little tired of waiting for you to catch on.” He has started yelling too.

 

“Catch on to what? That you want to prove to Eric how tough you are?” I start at hearing my name and then chuckle at the idea of Four sucking up to me. “That you’re sadistic, just like he is?” She continues. I wince. I know I’ve never given her cause to think highly of me, but still...I want her to not be scared of me. He says something that I can’t hear and then there is the slamming of a door. Tris screams and I run in thinking something happened. I see her wipe the blood from her ear angrily and hurl the nearest knife at the wall.

 

“Not bad Stiff. It even stuck to the target.” I say, leaning against the wall, trying to act casual.

 

“What do you want Eric?” She asks, her face is suspicious but her voice just sounds weary.

 

“I heard you scream. I wanted to check you were ok.” I tell her honestly. She snorts.

 

“Like you care.” She mutters angrily.

 

“I do care.” I whisper.

 

“Why?” She asks, looking sceptical. I pause. For the first time I feel vulnerable. She strips away all of my defences. Do I tell her? No. Now is not the time. Tris is watching me intently. I swallow nervously and force my trademark smirk onto my face.

 

“The paperwork would be a nightmare.” I say. She scowls.

 

“Just leave me alone Eric.” She hisses angrily and then storms off. If anyone else had spoken to me like that I would have been angry. But watching her storm off, all I feel is guilt.


	6. A Talk with Tris

The next morning I wait with Four in the training room. He looks miserable and though that does cheer me up, I still feel guilty for letting Tris get so close to me and then pushing her back. It’s just such a natural reaction not to let anyone know the real me. They just see the scary, cruel exterior. Most of the time I have good reason for being cruel, although sometimes it is just to take the edge of my anger. 

 

Then the initiates come in and I know immediately that something has happened. Tris has a look of determination and rage in her eyes that I have never seen before. She glances at the board and then goes back to scowling towards Peter and his friends. Clearly they did something to upset her this morning. Well I can’t do much for her, but I can do this. The need to fight back is something do understand. Four hasn’t put the names up yet so I go and write Molly’s name next to Tris’. She has already fought Peter and not even this determined anger would help her in a fight against him. Molly, she can beat.

 

Tris’ eyes flash towards the board again and then to me. I nod at her briefly and a small smile tugs at her lips. It is not her usual smile, but one I wear myself when I am about to get revenge. Tris nods back and then turns her attention away from me. Peter also should lose a fight. I pair him with Edward who is the only one skilled enough to beat him. 

 

I call the first pair, Will and Myra, to fight. As has been the norm all week, Myra loses quickly. It is evident she only came here to be with Edward, there is no way she received an aptitude for Dauntless. Al also loses quickly to Christina. He is wearing on my patience but as he is going to get cut the day after tomorrow there isn’t much I can do other than shake my head in disgust. Then Edward and Peter come forward. This is an entertaining fight. The best yet. Edward is both smarter, and quicker than Peter. He was always going to win but it does take him a few minutes and he doesn’t survive unscathed.

 

Then it’s Tris’ turn. She and Molly clamber into the ring and take up fighting positions.

 

“Was that a birthmark on your right buttcheek Stiff? God you’re pale.” She calls. What the hell? What did they do to her? It takes most of my restraint not to go and find Peter and ask him. Four looks similarly confused and angry. Even her friends don’t seem to know what has happened. Molly makes the first move as usual, but Tris manages to avoid it and give her a good punch. I smile. Go get ‘em Stiff. 

 

She tries to elbow Molly’s face but Molly manages to pull back and get a punch on Tris. I fiddle with my lip piercing nervously. I can see Tris wanting to punch her face and I have to hold myself from calling out to punch her stomach. Thankfully Tris does hit her stomach and then knocks Molly to the floor. Even when Molly has curled into a ball to protect herself, Tris keeps punching and kicking. Damn. This is even better than Peter and Edward. Until spoilsport Four, looking rather alarmed at how violent his precious Stiff is, stops her. I get Peter to take Molly to the infirmary and dismiss the initiates for the day. I hear Four tell her to take a walk and cool down.

 

“Stiff. I want a word.” I call. Four glares at me. Tris says nothing but comes over. “Four, you don’t need to be here.” I tell him through gritted teeth. He glances at Tris, who nods, and then leaves. 

 

“Thanks for pairing me with Molly.” She says.

 

“You’re welcome. Now, what did they do to you? That kind of rage, that kind of fighting, that was personal.” 

 

“It doesn’t matter.” She mutters.

 

“Yes it does, Stiff.”

 

“I have a name you know.” She blurts out in annoyance. Then her eyes go wide with worry. I smile slightly. I know I let her get away with too much.

 

“I know you do,  _ Tris _ .” I emphasise her name. “But stop deflecting, what happened?” She pauses and looks at me, as if weighing up whether to tell me or not.

 

“This morning I found that my pants didn’t fit me because of all the muscle I’ve put on. So I went to the dormitory to get some clothes but there were a whole bunch of people in there. Peter and Molly were there too. Peter pulled my towel off so I was exposed in front of the whole dormitory, but none of my friends were there.” She confesses. I can see tears welling up in her eyes, along with the rage building up again. I feel my own temper flaring. Molly’s comment now makes sense.

 

“Tris, I wish I could punish them for this. As you so correctly told me, bullying is a sign of cowardice,” I give her a wry smirk and she blushes slightly at the memory. “Peter and Molly are both cowards. Her outburst about only ten initiates getting into Dauntless proves that. But sadly, even in Dauntless, cowardice isn’t punishable by anything that will stop them doing it again.”

 

“So if you can’t do anything, why bother asking me what happened?” She asks.

 

“Because it’s unhealthy to keep such secrets bottled up inside, especially ones that make you as angry as that. You should probably tell you friends too, that way they can protect you better.”

 

“I don’t need protection.” She argues, chin jutting out.

 

“There is bravery, and then there is stupidity, Stiff. You are crossing the line to stupidity if you don’t use the help that is there. Peter is stronger than you, so is Molly if you aren’t in a rage induced revenge mode. Don’t get yourself hurt because of pride.” I warn her.

 

“Why do you care all of a sudden. And don’t give me the crap about it being paperwork.” She asks suddenly, looking angry and suspicious.

 

“Careful Stiff.” I warn her. There are camera about and I can’t let them see her talking to a Dauntless leader with such little respect. She seems to shrink back at my tone. I try to soften my expression.

 

“Because you are a true Dauntless. You are brave. They are cowards. I don’t want to see you hurt or cut because you threw that away doing something stupid.” It’s only part of the truth, but it’s the only part I can give her. I see a light in her eyes when I say she is a true Dauntless.

 

“So to be a true Dauntless I have to be ruthless and cruel like you?” She spits. I don’t know where this sudden fury is coming from. Sure, I’ve been as ass, but she was talking civilly a minute ago.

 

I try to choose my words carefully, but with her eyes on me I am losing my ability to think straight. “Tris, yes I’m ruthless. Sometimes you have to be. We are the faction that defends the city, if are not tough or brave then we can’t do our jobs. We cannot have our initiates thinking life in Dauntless will be easy, or all about the stupid, fun risks that dependants take.” I tell her.

 

“Oh, so hanging my friend over the chasm is perfectly ok?” 

 

“Christina conceded. I had just told Four in front of every single initiate that conceding was not an option. If I let her get away with it then my authority means nothing. Then it means what I say doesn’t have to be done. Maybe it was a little over the top, but nobody else conceded because they knew there would be consequences for doing so. In a real fight if you concede, do you think the other person is just going to help you up and then heal your wounds? No. They will continue to fight even when you don’t want to.” I am ranting now. Her eyes are wider than ever before. I try to calm myself down.

 

“I never thought of it like that.” She mumbles.

 

“Nobody ever does. I got a reputation, fully deserved, in my initiation for being ruthless. But now everybody thinks I do things just for getting joy out of other people’s pain. And sometimes I do get joy out of it, but there is still a reason behind the things I do.” I tell her. She is looking at me curiously, as if I am a puzzle she wants to solve. “But it doesn’t matter anymore. I don’t oversee the second stage of initiation, so you won’t have to see me.” 

 

“You still haven’t explained why you pay so much attention to me. There are others who are brave.”

 

“Yes, but they aren’t getting picked on like you are. Besides,” I lean closer to her, our faces only inches apart. “I can tell for certain you are the bravest of all the initiates.” I whisper. She shivers again and pulls her face back slightly, still staring right into my eyes. She isn’t pretty, as I noticed before, but she is certainly striking. There is something that draws me to her, and nobody can affect me as strongly as she does. She says nothing for a minute, just watches me.

 

“Why can’t we see this side of you in training?” She asks, also in a whisper.

 

“I have a reputation to uphold you know?” I smirk at her. Tris lets out a small laugh. “You should probably go. Four is probably waiting outside to make sure I don’t murder you or something.” I let out a bitter laugh. Then Tris does something I could never have predicted. She pulls me into a hug, wrapping her small arms around my waist. I am so stunned it takes me a second to hug her back. This damn girl confounds me at every turn as she has done since she first jumped off the train.

 

“I get it. I know how it feels to think that you can never be good enough. In Abnegation I always felt I didn’t fit in. That I wasn’t selfless enough, especially compared to my brother.” I am completely speechless. 

 

“What’s with all the sympathy? You hate me.” I say, more sharply than intended due to my shock.

 

“I  _ did  _ hate you. This doesn’t mean I forgive you for all the horrible things you’ve done. It just means I understand a bit better now.” She tells me. Then she pulls back and looks me in the eyes again. 

 

“You should go.” I say avoiding her eye.

 

“Stop pushing people away Eric. Why do you do that?” 

 

“Why break the habit of a lifetime.” I mutter under my breath. “Because I don’t want people to see who I truly am. If people see my weaknesses, they will use them against me.” I confess, a little louder. She looks like she wants to say something. Then seems to think better of it, nods at me, and then leaves.

 

Opening up to Tris was either the best thing I’ve ever done, or the worst mistake I’ve ever made. I never meant to tell her so much, but my mouth acted before my brain approved, which is a personal first. Despite fully conforming to Dauntless, I still held some of my Erudite traits, such as the ability to think things through before I do them, and to think more logically than most but Tris seems to neutralise that ability. Around her I become nothing more than your typical risk taking Dauntless.

 

I stand, frozen to the spot where she left me. I can still feel the ghost of her thin arms around my waist. It seems to take an age, but my brain finally kicks into gear and I register that she told me she had never felt selfless enough in Abnegation. Then how did she get an Abnegation result? 

 

She is brave. There is no doubt about that, climbing the ferris wheel is just one example. She is selfless. The knife throwing proves that. She is also smart. It was her plan that won capture the flag and the way she practises the stance before throwing the knives. Tris has to be divergent. Which means I have to hand her in. Or I can protect her from being discovered. However, if I do that it’s not just her neck on the line. If Jeanine finds out that I hid Tris from her, she will destroy me too. Am I willing to put my life on the line for some Stiff? My whole life, I have looked out for myself above all else. Maybe I am too late to change. It would sure make my life simpler to just hand Tris over and be done with it. Go back to living my life as a Dauntless leader.

 

Unable to commit to either option right now, I finally unfreeze my body and head to the dinner hall. I grab a muffin and then wander back to my room.


	7. Visiting Day

The next morning is visiting day. I always hated this day. My mother visited the first year. I didn’t bother to return the favour once I was a Dauntless member. I had no desire to see my father again. He hated me for transferring, even though I did it under Jeanine’s orders. I briefly see the drunken form of my father towering over my sixteen year old self shouting about how much of a traitor I was. I have no idea how he even got the alcohol. In Erudite it is considered stupid to deliberately lower one’s ability to think by drinking alcohol.

 

I push the image aside and focus on dragging myself out of bed. After a quick shower, I jog down to grab some breakfast before I head to wake the initiates up. As I stride into the dormitory, I see most of them are already awake and dressed. Peter and Drew are missing, but everyone else is there.

 

“Attention!” I call. All faces snap towards me. I refuse to meet Tris’ eyes. “I want to give you some advice about today.” I hear Christina scoff. I direct my scowl to her. “If, by any chance, a miracle occurs and your family arrive, which I doubt, it is best not to seem too attached. This will make it easier for all involved. we take ‘faction before blood’ very seriously here. Attachment to your family suggests you aren’t totally happy with your faction, and this would be shameful. Understand?” There are a few nods. Finally my eyes flicker to Tris and I see disgusted understanding in her expression. She can hear the implied threat in my words.

 

As everyone leaves, I grab Tris’ arm to keep her behind in yet another lapse of judgement. 

 

“Yes?” She asks.

 

“You did well yesterday.” I pause. Then, making a very impulsive decision, I whisper, “Be careful in stage 2. They are watching for anomalies.” I cannot risk saying anything more where anyone could be listening. The rest is up to Tris. This way she can look out for herself and I will be required to do nothing. Therefore my neck is not on the line. Before she can respond, I let go of her and walk towards the Pit.

 

It is crowded and full of colour for a change. The only faction not to have anyone transfer here is Amity. There are people with blue, black and white. Then I spot a small sliver of grey. Tris’ mom has come. It is expected that Abnegation families go to visit as it would be selfish to hold their transfer against them. Marcus Eaton is the exception and I’m sure Four is very glad he didn’t visit. Although, I note Tris’ father hasn’t come. I mentally raise an eyebrow and then leave the pit and head towards the leader’s meeting. 

 

Harrison and I arrive at the same time. I push the door open and slump into my seat, focusing on Max completely so as to keep other wayward thoughts interrupting. I only have to wait another minute before Victoria comes bustling in and the meeting begins.

 

“So, Stage 2 starts the day after tomorrow. Are you going to be administering any tests?” Max asks me.

 

“No Sir. Four will be doing them all and I will be reviewing the footage afterwards.” I tell him. He nods.

 

“Good. You know what to do with any anomalies.” It is my turn to nod. Everyone knows this, why do Dauntless seem to enjoy repeating themselves every bloody meeting? “Victoria, how goes our preparations with Erudite?” 

 

“Very well. The tracking serum is still on target to be delivered to all our members right after the ceremony for our new members.” She reports. Max smiles.

 

“Harrison, any news on our attempts to negotiate with Abnegation about patrolling the factionless?”

 

“No Sir. Marcus Eaton is still refusing to consider the idea.” He frowns.

 

“I think he needs some incentive.” Ross says.

 

“Such as?” Max asks, eyebrow raised.

 

“I’m not sure. But we need to offer him something that he can’t refuse.” 

 

“If we had a fair say in the government we wouldn’t have this problem.” Victoria spits. “Erudite and Candor both agree with us. Amity would take a neutral stand as it may involve violence, but that’s still three vs two.” Everyone is nodding. I am too, because despite my misgivings about wiping out an entire faction, it is unfair. The city would function better if all factions had a say.

 

“Well I shall think on this and respond to Marcus myself.” Max sighs. “Ross, has there been anything to report recently?”

 

“Not really Sir. Other than last night. I saw Tobias Eaton sneaking out around two in the morning. He was heading to the train.”

 

“Interesting. We should keep an eye on him. Eric. Keep a close watch on Four during stage 2. Not just looking at the data, keep an eye on him personally.” Max instructs me. I nod. “You are all dismissed.” He says. I rise instantly and head out of his office with Ross.

 

“Did Four actually get on a train?” I ask him.

 

“I didn’t see. The rotation switched. By the time it came back up there was no sign of him or a train.”

 

“Damn.” I hiss. “Never mind then.” I mutter and stride off towards the Pit again. By now, most families have gone off to be taken round Dauntless or gone home. I need to find Four and discuss the rankings. It takes an age to find him, finally I spot him heading towards the training room from the control room. I catch up to him.

 

“We need to talk about the rankings.” I say.

 

“Already taken care of.” He responds.

 

“I need to approve them.” I remind him.

 

“Says who.” He breathes.

 

“Max.” I taunt. “Now, let me see them.” Grudgingly he does so. “Sixth? That’s a little high for the Stiff isn’t it?” I ask.

 

“No. She gets a win for the first day and she beat Molly who is ranked higher than her. She also beat Myra and her only loss was against Peter which doesn’t knock her back many points.” He explains. I inwardly wince at the reminder or her fight against Peter.

 

“Fine. And Molly?” I demand.

 

“Losing to a low ranked opponent like Tris knocked her points off.”

 

“But she beat Christina.” I point out.

 

“Christina didn’t lose to anyone with a lesser rank. When Christina lost, Molly was ranked higher than her.”

 

“Fine. I have no changes to make.” I tell him and he smiles smugly. Then his expression becomes blank and he walks away from me. I let out a sigh of relief. Tris is safe. Although she could technically still be factionless, I know that at least two Dauntless borns are worse than her. Mrya is definitely gone. Al is too, but I think Drew will be safe.

 

Four will announce the rankings to the initiates this evening. I will leave that pleasure up to him, being a leader does offer some perks. I watch as the initiates hurry out of the dining hall and practically run towards the dorms. Victoria then slides into the seat next to me.

 

“So, cuts announced tomorrow?” She asks. I nod, not feeling like conversation at the moment. She seems to take the hint and we finish our meals in silence. Then I head to the Pit to have a drink with some of my friends. 

 

It gets to the early hours of the morning when I hear yelling coming from the dorms. My first thought is Tris. God knows why. In a drunken stupor I stagger to my feet and look around. The Pit seems to be swaying before me. Beside me, Charlie is laughing hysterically. On my other side Jessica is stumbling towards the source of the commotion. I see Four emerge from the pathway that leads to Max’s office. He looks in a foul mood. I am in no state to do anything right now. I tell Jessica I’m going to bed but I’m not sure she hears me. I finally collapse onto the bed, fully clothed.

 

I wake up with a pounding headache. Damn, I drunk too much last night. It’s been a while since I got that drunk. I know my limits and normally refuse to go past them, but this stuff with Tris was driving me insane, and I needed to forget. Just for one night.

 

I groan and clamber awkwardly out of bed. Then I grab a glass of water and a couple of headache tablets. After a minute or two I stagger to the shower and stand in there for a long time. Once I feel slightly more human, I get dressed and head down to breakfast. My head still aches and the light doesn’t help but I manage to stuff down some bacon.

 

“You look hungover.” Victoria says in a deliberately high pitched, sing-song voice that grates  in my head.

 

“Shut up Vic.” I growl.

 

“Look, last night a transfer initiate got stabbed in the eye.” She says in an undertone. I am immediately awake.

 

“So that was the commotion I heard.” I mutter. I quickly stand up and head to the infirmary. Edward is lying there with an eyepatch over one eye. Myra is sitting by his bedside, clutching his hand and tears pouring down her cheeks. It is obvious Peter did this. Dissatisfied with being second. A feeling I remember all too well. Bile rises in my throat. There had been times when I had considered eliminating Four for being ahead of me. But I refused to take the coward's way out. Apparently Peter doesn’t have such standards. This is the height of cowardice and with no proof there is nothing I can do. It disgusts me. 

 

“I am leaving Dauntless.” Edward announces. I start, I hadn’t realised he was awake. Apparently Myra hadn’t either.

 

“You sure? You can still compete with one eye. Especially with the first stage over with.” I tell him.

 

“No. I will always be better than Peter. Next I may be murdered in my sleep. He could come here and finish the job. And Myra is going to be cut. I will go with her.” His tone is firm. I nod once.

 

“Well, good luck. You can stay until you are healed.” Then I turn and leave the infirmary. I guess Al will be staying then. Yet one more coward in Dauntless. I shake my head in disgust and head to tell Four of Edward’s decision.

 

He nods in cold acceptance when I tell him.

 

“You know Peter did this right?” He asks in a furious undertone.

 

“You have no proof.” I remind him calmly.

 

“So this is going to go unpunished? You are standing up for cowards? How far have you fallen?” He sneers.

 

I stare at him coldly. “You exceed your authority, Four.” I spit his name like a poison. “Be careful who you accuse of promoting cowardice, or you may not like what becomes public knowledge.” I threaten coldly. His mouths snaps shut, but the fury in his eyes remains. I smirk and then walk off in the opposite direction. After a minute I remember it is the day that Dauntless members take the Dauntless borns zip-lining. 

 

I’m not quite sure how Sam managed to convince me to do this, but one hour later I’m standing with a group of other Dauntless members waiting for the initiates. We hear them before we see them coming around the corner. At the very back of the approaching group I spot Uriah. Next to him is Tris. I stare in surprise. Non Dauntless borns or members are never invited on this trip. 

 

“Let’s go.” Sam instructs. I turn away from Tris and fall into stride at the front of the group. We climb up the stairs and head towards the train tracks. I jump on easily and turn just in time to see Uriah gripping Tris’ arm to keep her from falling out of the car. They start talking and I turn my back hoping to ignore the knot in my stomach.

 

“How many initiates are you betting scream this year?” I ask with a smirk. Sam grins and sizes them up.

 

“The Stiff. And at least two others.” He states. I grit my teeth. Tris is far too brave to scream, this much I know.

 

“I’m betting all but Uriah.” Mia puts in.

 

“I think only one of them will scream.” I say. The main Dauntless borns I would have bet would scream were cut.

 

“You’re betting low Eric. Normally you would count on all of them screaming.” Sam notes.

 

“Just because I don’t think they will doesn’t mean I can’t hope.” I grin.  “If only one screams I win the bet. If more scream it is just more satisfactory.” I explain. Sam chuckles.

 

“Still Erudite I see.” Charlie chuckles beside me.

 

“Shut up.” I grunt. Then I stand back up as we approach our stop.

 

“Here we go!” Shauna shouts above the whistling wind. She jumps first and I follow quickly. As I land, i hear a thump beside me and see Tris. She is laughing in exhilaration. I have never heard her laugh properly before. It is a strange sound. Not even the howling wind can block it out. She stops too soon and it is too quiet. Soon everyone is off running to the Hancock building. We head up to the top and I see Tris’ face as she takes in the spectacular sight. There is an excitement in her eyes that betrays her despite her nervous expression. She fits right in here. Shauna gets into the sling first. There are whoops from members and gasps from initiates as she disappears from sight. I get in the already forming queue and, looking back, I see Tris is first of all the initiates to line up. I grin to myself.

 

Once it is my turn I clamber into the sling and Zeke sends me off none too gently. I whoop and extend my arms, embracing the chill and feel of the wind pressing against my chest. I can barely breath, yet I never feel more alive. It ends much sooner than I would like and I quickly wriggle free, landing on the net of limbs below. A few more members come down and then I see her. She is not screaming as I knew she wouldn’t. Her arms extended as mine had been and her hair flying wildly all around her. Tris stops and hesitates only a few seconds before falling out of the sling and into our waiting arms. My waiting arms. 

 

“What do you think, Stiff?” I ask casually. She turns to me and in the instant our eyes meet I see the true Tris. Her eyes bright with excitement and her cheeks a rosy red with the cold. Messy blonde hair tangled around her shoulders and pure happiness on her face. In that one second I want nothing more than to kiss her. Then she seems to register who I am and her happiness fades to surprise and mistrust. The moment is gone.

 

“Um…” She pauses. “When can I go again?” Not even I can ruin this mood apparently. I laugh. 

 

“The Stiff didn’t cry? Damn, there goes my credits.” Charlie interrupts and I really want to strangle him. 

 

“Told you she wouldn’t.” I say quietly. Tris looks at me, her eyes widening even more, her eyebrows practically in her hair. “ _ Tris,”  _ I put emphasis on her name with a smirk in her direction. “Is Dauntless.”

 

“Look! There he is!” Someone else cries. We all turn and I make out Uriah speeding towards up. As he gets closer I grab Tris’ arm. Together we help make the net ready to catch him. Once he is safely on the ground, Shauna turns to Tris.

 

“I guess we can’t call you Stiff anymore. Tris.” She smiles. Tris nods, grinning back. 


	8. Simulations

We make our way back to the compound. The initiates are chatting animatedly about what they have just done, but Tris remains silent. I hang at the back of the group with Charlie and Jessica, taking turns at drinking from the flask Charlie brought with him. I am now slightly drunk, but less so than my friends. Not feeling very hungry, we skip dinner and head to the Chasm. I stare down into the shadowy depths that are almost pitch black at this time of night. I can hear rather than see the water crashing against the rocks and feel the cold spray that hits my legs dangling over the side.

 

Tomorrow is the start of the second stage of initiation and I am terrified. Terrified that Tris might be divergent and I will have to hand her over to Jeanine. If I don’t then she will have my head and make me one of her test dummies instead of other divergents. She knows I am one, but knows I can be more useful to her like this. Tris is a weakness and I need to stop her distracting me. 

 

“So Eric, reckon one will jump this year?” Charlie’s voice cuts through my thoughts.

 

“One always does.” I reply.

 

“Transfer or Dauntless born?” He asks.

 

“Transfer.” I smirk. “Most of them are cowards.”

 

“And they are still alive?” Jessica asks in mock amazement.

 

“Max won’t let me kill them.” I pout.

 

“You did dangle one over the chasm.” Charlie points out. My smirk grows.

 

“She shouldn’t have conceded her fight then.” I reply coolly. Then I grab the flask and take a deep swig.

 

“Oi!” Charlie grumbles and tries to snatch it back. I hold it high above my head and he tries jumping for it but stumbles and his foot misses the platform. I make a grab for his hand and he grabs me as he falls over the side of the Chasm. Jessica screams and leans over to grab his other hand. In that instant I am the only thing stopping him plummeting to his death. I manage to haul him up and we all collapse on the path, laughing hysterically.

 

“Damn. I think we drank enough.” Jessica slurs. Charlie and I nod. We all stagger back towards our separate apartments.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I wake up the next morning and look around blearily. Through the fog in my mind I vaguely wonder why I am still fully dressed. Fragments of the night before come flying back. Zip lining. Tris’ excited face. Drinking. Charlie’s fall. I curse and run one hand down my face.

 

Getting up, I suddenly remember it’s the first day of simulations today. Four will be administering them and I have to watch all the data afterwards. Oh joy. At least I have the morning off. I decide to take a cold shower and then get dressed. I head down to grab a muffin for breakfast, but because I’m late I get stuck with bran. Damn. When I’ve eaten, I work out in the training room for a bit before going up to the control room.

 

“Eric. Your usual room?” The guy in charge asks. I nod and he unlocks a door to the left. I slide inside and take my seat at the computer. The first simulations should be through already. I love seeing inside their heads. Seeing people’s worst fears. It is intriguing. The first initiate is Lynn, the Dauntless born who shaved her head. She is afraid of not being Dauntless enough because she is a girl. I almost laugh aloud at that. Before this year I would have agreed with that fear. But Tris is a girl and probably the bravest person in Dauntless.

 

Then It is Peter. His fear is being sent back to Candor in shame. If only. Nothing suspicious so far. I spent the next few hours observing the simulations. I see fears ranging from spiders to sharks and then things like being stabbed. Then Al’s simulation comes up. He is scared of Tris rejecting him. My fists clench as I watch simulation Tris tell him in her shy way that she likes Four and never thought of Al as more than a friend. 

 

Once it’s over I have to take a deep breath to try and get myself back under control. Just seeing her with Four that way makes me sick to my stomach. It is a few minutes before I can watch any more. Finally it’s Tris’ simulation. She sets a beautiful yet eerie scene. Then the crows attack and she is screaming for help. I want nothing more than to save her. To be there and make her fear go away, but she has to learn. And this already happened. I can only watch helplessly as she lies there crying and the crows continue their attack. Then it’s over. I check the time. Three minutes and twelve seconds but no signs of manipulating the serum. Maybe Tris is just that brave.

 

I can report to Jeanine that Tris shows no signs of divergence despite the low time. I breath a sigh of relief and allow myself a minute before moving onto the next simulation. Uriah’s. His fear is the death of his family. Not one single person shows any signs of divergence. Uriah and Tris both have reasonably low times but nothing more than that.  Jeanine won’t be happy but I don’t care. 

 

After I finish looking at the simulations I head down to get some dinner. When I’m done I head to the pit to find some of my friends. I hear good natured shrieks coming from somewhere and see Al giving Christina a piggy back ride. Then I spot Four laughing by the chasm railings. He is clearly drunk. He never laughs that much sober. The he moves towards a pair who had been staring at him and I see Tris. I move closer and hear Four call out her name. Al and Christina stop to watch what is going on. They look anxious and I fight a smile. They are wary of Four. 

 

““You look different.” His words, normally crisp, are now sluggish.

 

“So do you,” Tris says. “What are you doing?”

 

“Flirting with death,” he replies with a laugh. “Drinking near the chasm. Probably not a good idea.”

 

“No, it isn’t.” Tris frowns slightly.

 

“Didn’t know you had a tattoo,” he says, looking at her collarbone. It draws my gaze as well. I spot three birds. They continue talking but I am staring at her exposed skin. Four tells her she looks good and I snap my attention back to him, gritting my teeth. I see a faint smile on her lips and it makes me angry. She tells him to stay away from the chasm and then Al interrupts, picking Tris up and throwing her over his shoulder. I am grateful for his interruption, but Four clearly isn’t. The run towards the dining hall and I see Four watching her wistfully despite the drink.

 

I look around but all of my friends are completely wasted. I am not in the mood to be cleaning up after Charlie tonight so I just hang around and watch some of the entertainment fighters. The Pit is clearing of people when I feel a tug on my elbow. Looking around I see Tris gesturing into a nearby hallway. Smiling inwardly I follow her.

 

“What can I do for you Stiff?” I ask with a smirk.

 

“What did you mean on Visiting day?” She asks me. I raise an eyebrow in pretend confusion. “When you said be careful they are watching for anomalies?”

 

“I would have thought that was fairly self explanatory.” I tell her.

 

“Both you and Four have warned me to be careful. Why would you do that?” She presses.

 

“Because if the wrong people see you are different they will kill you.” I say bluntly.

 

“I’m not different.” She protests slightly too quickly.

 

“You may want to work on your lying, Stiff.” I sigh. I glance up at where I know the camera is hidden and pull her down the passage so we are not overheard. “I know you’re divergent.” It’s too dark to see her expression, but the sharp intake of breath is all the confirmation I need.

 

“You want to kill me?” She asks, her voice shaking slightly.

 

“If I did I would have handed you over when I first had my suspicions.”

 

“Four said the leadership kill people who are divergent.” She said suspiciously.

 

“He’s right. That’s why I was placed here. Jeanine wants me to find divergents and hand them over to her.”

 

I sense rather than see her stepping away from me and I reach out to grab her arm. “No Tris. I already said I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“Why not?” She asks, her voice stronger.

 

“Good question.” I mutter. “You’re brave and strong. I admire that Tris. Your brain may be wired differently but you still are the most Dauntless initiate we have this year. That’s all I care about. That you are loyal to Dauntless.” She breathes a sigh of relief. 

 

“All I want is to fit in here.” She confesses. “What exactly is Divergent?”

 

“I know it’s being aware in a simulation. It also means your brain is suited to more than one way of thinking. I’m guessing you got Dauntless and Abnegation. Possibly Erudite too, although I’ve never heard of anyone getting three results.”

 

She seems to be having a silent debate with herself. “You’re right.” She says finally. “I got all three.”

 

I smile in the darkness. She trusts me. Then I realise I’m still holding her arm, but I don’t want to let go. This is the first time I have touched her and she hasn’t flinched first. Progress. I stand there, just enjoying her company until I feel slightly awkward. She clears her throat. “I should get going.” She says quietly.

 

“Yeah. Be careful Tris. I have to study all the footage and if it looks suspicious then Jeanine will demand I investigate. It could mean both of our heads.”

 

“But how do I blend in?” She asks.

 

“You have to deal with the fear the way a Dauntless would do. Don’t look for a way to change the simulation. I know you can so the idea is tempting but don’t. For example, with the crows, don’t imagine something that isn’t already in the scene to fight your way out. You can only do that in the final exam where everyone is sim aware.” I inform her.

 

“You know an awful lot about this Eric.” She says in a suggestive voice.

 

“I have to know what to look out for.” I tell her quickly.

 

“And you call me a bad liar.” She retorts and I can sense a grin.

 

“That’s because you are. I have to know what I’m looking for in order to hand divergents over.” I move my arm away from her as I say this. I also avert my eyes, although she can’t see me. Then she puts her hand on my arm.

 

“Is there no way to help others?” She asks. I scoff.

 

“No. Jeanine knows there are divergents basically every year in every initiation. If I suddenly stopped giving her info, or trying to tell her there were no divergents in Dauntless she would investigate herself and get rid of me. I’m not like you. I look out for myself before all others.” I confess.

 

“But you warned me.” She points out.

 

“Yes, well. Like I said, you’re brave enough to do this, willing to be loyal to Dauntless. Unless you’d rather I hand you over?” I suggest, arching an eyebrow.

 

“No. Of course not.” She murmurs. “I’d better go.” With great reluctance I watch her leave and head back to the pit. My head is spinning trying to come to terms with the past week and a bit. She caught my eye from the first moment, my Erudite curiosity. She was an oddity that needed further study. Somehow during that study she wormed her way into my head and now won’t get out. I shake my head and stride after her.


	9. Reports and Rankings

The next morning I spend another few hours combing through initiate simulations. It’s a similar pattern to yesterday. I watch Uriah’s closely but again, he shows no signs of manipulating the serum. He gets past his fear of spiders by lying down and letting them crawl all over him. I hate spiders and the image makes me shudder slightly. He deals with it the same way I deal with my fear of them. It is a common fear but I never enjoy watching it. I watch Christina shriek in fear as she is covered in moths. I laugh out loud at this fear. The list says it should be Tris’ next. As hard as it is to see her screaming for help I can’t help but be grateful for this opportunity to see how her mind works. You can tell a lot about a person from their fears.

 

As I go to pull up her data there is a note in the file. There was water damage and her simulation was not recorded. Shit. Four has deleted her records which means she is divergent. I knew already, but this proof is not just available to me. I run down to the sim room and check out the computer. It is well done but as I come from Erudite, I can tell the damage has been done manually. I spend five minutes making the damage look much less amateur and then go back to watching the simulations. Nothing else is out of the ordinary. I groan and rest my head in my hands.

 

Back in my office, I get an email saying Jeanine wants to see me. Quickly shutting down my computer, I dart into Max’s office next door to let him know where I am going, and then head down to the train. This is it. This is where I have to make a decision. My head is swimming again as I jump onto the train, my movements automatic. If i get caught lying to Jeanine, I will be killed or used in her experiments. Is Tris worth that risk? I am so lost in thought that I almost miss my stop, jumping out just in time and barely staying upright. I curse loudly and several nearby Erudite’s give me disapproving looks. I make my way to her office and knock. A low voice calls me in and I take a seat.

 

“Well?” She asks, not bothering with a greeting.

 

“So far there has been no sign of divergence.” I report after half a second hesitation. Thankfully, Jeanine is not Candor and therefore it goes unnoticed. 

 

“None? I heard Beatrice Prior’s second simulation was not recorded.” She presses. This is it. I have to make a choice.

 

“It was noted that there was water damage to the computer.” I inform her to buy myself time. I wipe my sweaty hands on my trouser leg.

 

“And you believe this to be coincidence?” She raises an eyebrow at me.

 

“I didn’t at first. But as soon as I saw the note I made my way down to the computer and it was evident that the damage was naturally occurring.” I say, much more calmly than I feel.

 

“Are you sure? First her aptitude test is recorded manually and now this? There are too many coincidence were Miss Prior is concerned. She must be divergent.” Jeanine is getting angry now.

 

“That may be true. I’m merely saying I can offer you no solid proof.” I tell her, keeping my cool exterior. If I wasn’t so practised at this, I would never be able to hide the mess I’m feeling inside.

 

“Then find some!” She hisses.

 

“I can’t just make up proof if she isn’t divergent.” I protest. 

 

“Getting a little defensive aren’t we?” She asks shrewdly. I inwardly curse for losing my cool. So much for being so practised.

 

“No. I simply disagree with forging proof so we can experiment on and murder normal people. If she is divergent then I will happily hand her over.” I lie. “If not then she is a very good Dauntless member and I don’t care to lose any unnecessarily.” I continue.

 

“Very well. You may go.” She dismisses me, still looking slightly suspicious. I will need to be much more careful in future. Jeanine cannot know I have any kind of feelings towards Tris. Once I am out of the Erudite building I heave a sigh of relief. I did it. I lied to Jeanine and didn’t give Tris away. My choice can not not be unmade. For the first time in my life I put someone else before myself and I feel good.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Over the next few days I have no time to talk to Tris. I want to tell her how to avoid detection in the sims as it is now both of our necks on the line if she is discovered, but I never get the chance. Thankfully her next few fears are recorded and she faces them quickly but in a Dauntless manner. I am forced to watch as she is drowned in the middle of the ocean, burned at the stake and forced to shoot her family. A lot of her fears focus on losing control. This surprised me as it seems to be one fear presented in different ways.

 

During this period Erudite has been releasing more reports about Abnegation. The first makes me cringe it is so factually inaccurate. I cannot believe an Erudite was allowed to print this no matter what they are trying to achieve. The second I do agree with, that Abnegation should not be the only faction in control. Each faction should have a say in government. 

 

Then one evening I am strolling through the pit at night, trying to clear my head, when I hear the sound of someone jumping from the initiates entrance and head over. I spot a figure on the net, blonde hair in a halo around her head. It’s Tris. She doesn’t notice me as I approach so I creep up and cross my arms. 

 

“Whatcha doing Stiff?” I ask quietly. She jumps, sits up and whirls around to face me. I snigger at her reaction. Her faces relaxes as she registers it’s me and then floods with annoyance.

 

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” She demands.

 

“Nope.” I say, popping the ‘p’ with a grin. “But your reaction was funny.” 

 

“What do you want Eric? Don’t you have other people to torture?” I frown.

 

“What’s the matter?” I ask her casually.

 

“Nothing.” She bites out, her whole posture tense.

 

“Haven’t I told you that you’re a really bad liar.” I say. She makes a face at me and I laugh. Then compose myself to be serious.

 

“What’s wrong Tris?” I ask, sitting beside her on the net.

 

“These report from Erudite. It seems too revolutionary. Calling for an overthrow of the entire government.”

 

“I think the first report was so factually inaccurate it actually disgusted me to read.” I confess. “But Erudite aren’t wrong to want a little more say in how the city is run.” She glares at me now.

 

“But an overthrow?” She asks.

 

“It doesn’t have to be as dramatic as that. Abnegation could even keep all the same government people, but I think that something has to change. Selflessness is a good quality to have but sometimes it is damaging to the rest of the country.”

 

“How?” She questions, her brow creased.

 

“For example, Abnegation won’t let us patrol the factionless area. We know that the factionless often get restless and can cause trouble but the Abnegation consider it selfish to complain. They also think it is unnecessary and that we would get in the way of them doing their bit in caring for the factionless.” Tris’ eyes lose focus as she seems to be lost in thought. “What?” I ask her after a few seconds.

 

“Huh? Oh sorry, I was just thinking about something.” She says, not looking at me. “So you think that all the factions should be jointly in charge?” She asks.

 

“Yes. As there is an uneven number it allows for a democracy, which I think is the best way.” I tell her. She considers this but says nothing.

 

“Why do you not let anybody see you like this?” She asks suddenly after a few minutes of silence. “You said that people would use your weaknesses against you, but just simply being kind isn’t a weakness necessarily.” 

 

“I got a reputation for being ruthless and cruel because it was the only way to get noticed. The only way I could survive the job Jeanine gave me was not to care.” I confess, letting my guard down.

 

“Why me?” She asks softly, her wide eyes looking at me with only curiosity. There is no disgust I am so accustomed to seeing people look at me with.

 

“You intrigued me. A Stiff who jumped before Dauntless born initiates. Who looked weak but had a fire to succeed and worked hard to stay here. Someone who challenged me.” I say, closing my eyes trying to sort out the feelings inside of me.

 

“I didn’t think you liked to be challenged.”

 

“I don’t. But when you do it I find it refreshing.” I confess. “You confuse the hell out of me Tris. I shut myself off from feeling a long time ago and you peel away everything without even trying.” I feel her tiny hand on my arm. I refuse to meet her eyes.

 

“You confuse me too Eric. One minute you are cruel and calm then the next you are helping me. Your mood swings give me whiplash. Sometimes it seems like you care and then it switches and you push me away as if you hate me.”

 

“I could never hate you Tris.” I say softly. I turn to face her and her face is inches from mine. I wet my lips and stare into her eyes intently. It is nice to be looked at without hate or judgement. I do enjoy being feared, but the way Tris is looking at me now makes me question why. The only thing I see is curiosity. After a few seconds I lean in and press my lips to hers gently. I make sure to move slowly, giving her time to reconsider and move back, she is Abnegation after all. She doesn’t move as our lips connect. It seems she is frozen, but after a second her lips begin to move against mine and it feels heavenly. Too soon she pulls away from me.

 

“Eric...” She begins. “I can’t do this.” I lean back, not bothering to mask the hurt that must show in my eyes.

 

“Why not?” I ask, much more calmly than I feel. Her eyes are darting around as if looking for an escape.

 

“Because… you’re my instructor. And older.” Her voice sounds on the edge of panicky.

 

“Yes, that two year gap really is insurmountable.” I snap, the hurt I feel putting my barriers back up in full. She flinches at my harsh tone.

 

“Ok. But you’re still my instructor. And a leader. I’m just an initiate.” 

 

“Since I do not have anything to do with stage 2, I am no longer your instructor.” I inform her. She says nothing. “Being a leader doesn’t mean I can’t have normal relationships.”

 

“I still thought relationships with initiates was forbidden.” She retorts stubbornly.

 

“Fine.” I say, getting up. “You should probably have thought of that before you let me kiss you.” I tell her before stalking off. Tris’ rejection hurts more than it should. I know she is Abnegation and I probably pushed too hard, but then I remember she allowed it. She even responded to it for a few wonderful seconds. My lips still tingle I still feel the ghost of her kiss. I go to bed not even bothering to get undressed and try to fall asleep but my dreams are haunted by those piercing blue eyes.

 

Next morning I get up and put together the list for the end of stage 2 progress report. Tris is in number one slot with a time at least three times faster than Peter who is second. I know this will make her a target, the same way Edward was targeted for being first. Despite our argument, I will still protect her. I make my way to the dormitory with the whiteboard. I put it on the floor facing away from the initiates and wait for them all to arrive. Tris is last looking upset and annoyed. I focus on someone else before she can catch me staring. I say nothing, just put the board up and stand aside. Before leaving I spot the murderous look on Peter’s face and make a mental note to keep a closer eye out.


	10. Rescue

I spend the rest of the day wandering around. I try to do some paperwork but I am too on edge. I spot Peter and Drew in the dining area whispering and smirking evilly. I know they are up to no good but I have no proof so I cannot do anything. I head to the training room and work out for an hour or so. When I am done, I’m covered in dust and sweat so I go and take a shower. As I am drying off, there is a knock at the door. I pull on some trousers and open it bare chested. Max is there.

 

“Jeanine is here. She wants a word.” I nod and then turn back into my apartment to grab a t-shirt. Once I’m ready I head down to the pit and lead her into a tunnel where there are no cameras.

 

“What can I do for you?” I ask.

 

“Have you spotted and signs yet?” She asks

 

“So far there haven’t been any signs of it.” I am confused. I told her this not that long ago.

 

“Well you wouldn’t have seen much yet. The rest of the simulations should show who is divergent, even if they have hidden themselves well so far. Don’t forget the reason I had Max appoint you.” She says coolly.

 

“I won’t forget.” I reply. “I told you all this the other day.”

 

“Yes, but I want you to review the footage several more times just to be sure.” She tells me. I nod and she walks off. I begin to follow her when I heard a scream. It is cut off but my blood runs cold. That was Tris. I hear voices coming from the pit and set off at a jog.

 

“You sure you’re sixteen Stiff. Doesn’t feel like you’re more than twelve.” I hear someone say, the voice and following laughter echoing down the passage. It’s Peter. Anger fills me. They are touching her. I speed up. I hear another voice but it is covered by the noise of the chasm. Shit. They are going to kill her. I sprint and hurtle out of the passageway. I spot four figures by the railing. Three large ones holding a smaller shadow up over the railing. I sprint over and crash into one figure. He shouts and the one holding Tris by the throat drops her, my heart stops for a second until she slams into the railing and holds on. Then I return to the figures around me. I start punching and kicking anything I come into contact with. Anger and adrenaline pumping through my veins, I continue kicking the lump on the floor as his two companions run off. 

 

“Eric.” A raspy voice calls. It is the only thing that could penetrate my rage. I turn and walk over to her, trying to school my angry features so I don’t scare her even more. I reach over and pull her up, carrying her bridal style. She holds onto me tightly and then passes out. I debate what to do and decide to take her to my apartment, she will be safe that way. If she goes  to the infirmary I cannot guarantee they won’t come back to finish the job. The very thought brings bile to my throat. I want to kill the cowards. 

 

I walk slowly, careful not to jostle her and back into my apartment. Tris is still out cold so I deposit her on my bed and fetch an ice pack to put against her jaw where a bruise is already forming. Once that is in place I head out of the apartment and back to the spot I found her. The shape is still on the floor moaning in pain. I turn it over with my foot and see Drew. I am tempted to leave him here but in my duty as a leader I pick him up by the arm and haul him none too gently to the infirmary. A nurse doesn’t seem surprised to see me at this late hour and just takes Drew into a room. I don’t even stay to check his condition other than being alive, eager to get back to Tris. Once there, I notice I have a split knuckle and head to the bathroom to clean my hands.

 

“Your hands?” Comes a croaky voice. I look up in astonishment. Tris just got the shit beaten out of her and she is worried about a split knuckle?

 

“My hands are none of your concern.” I say. Why can she not have some self preservation. I take a cold ice pack from the fridge and swap it for the slightly warm one on her cheek. As I do, she reaches out and her fingertips touch my knuckle. “I’m fine.” I tell her. “You should be more worried about yourself.”

 

“Why were you there?” She asks, not taking her hand from mine.

 

“I had a meeting and heard you scream.”

 

“What did you do to them?” 

 

“Drew is in the infirmary. Peter and the other one ran like the cowards they are.” I bite out angrily.

 

“The infirmary? He’s in bad shape?”

 

“Yes. But he will live.” I say. “Unfortunately.” I add.

 

“Good.” She whispers, her hand tightening around mine. I sit on the bed beside her head and run my fingers through her hair. I know I shouldn’t. She has already shown she doesn’t want my affection but I can’t help myself. She needs me. I see the burning anger in her eyes but then she starts crying. I do not acknowledge her tears and nor does she. Instead I keep stroking her hair and say nothing for a minute.

 

“I need to report them for this.” I say eventually.

 

“No!” She says forcefully. “I don’t want them to think they got to me.”

 

“Remember what I said about that line between stupidity and bravery?” I ask. She nods. “You’re crossing it again. You are going to rank first in initiation. With the times you’ve been getting you will be fine in stage 3. You think Peter will be happy about that? Next time he may actually achieve his goal!” I say angrily. Just thinking about it makes my blood boil. “I know you want to prove you’re brave, but you don’t need to. Tris you are one of the bravest, strongest people I know, you don’t have to prove anything.” I add.

 

“But it’s only my word against theirs.”

 

“No. I saw Drew and I heard Peter. I don’t know who the third was. You need to rely on your friends a bit more.” I add.

 

“I thought I was.” She cries. I furrow my brow in confusion. “But… Al.” She whimpers. Of course.

 

“Al is a coward. He has been right from the start. Fear has contorted his mind.” I say bitterly.

 

“Who’s to say it won’t be someone else next time? How do I trust them when any of them could want to kill me for being better?” Tris asks mournfully.

 

“The Candor girl. Christina and Will are not cowards. They may be jealous but I don’t believe either of them would attempt to kill you. And your Dauntless born friends would praise you for being first not curse you.” I reassure her.

 

“You think it’s a good idea for me to sit up?” She asks, changing the topic. I let it slide.

 

“You can try.” I say, taking her hand and helping her up slowly. She doesn’t make a sound but her face is contorted in pain. I grit my teeth wanting to murder the people who put her in such pain. Eventually she is in a sitting position and watching me. I study her critically. Her jaw is bruised and she has a black eye. I can’t make out any other injuries in the dim light but the way she is hunched suggested bruised if not broken ribs. 

 

“Eric..” She starts, and then pauses.

 

“Yes?” I prompt after a few seconds of silence.

 

“I’m sorry. About last night. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Her voice is soft. I say nothing, the pain still fresh.

 

“It doesn’t matter.” I mutter.

 

“It does matter.” She insists. “I only pushed you away because I was scared.”

 

“Of what?” I ask.

 

“You. Us. Kissing.” She confesses almost silently.

 

“You got scared because we kissed?” I ask, slightly confused.

 

“I’ve never kissed a boy before. In Abnegation touch is considered a powerful thing and I’ve been taught to be wary of it my entire life. No matter how hard I try to embrace Dauntless, teachings I’ve had for sixteen years do not just go away in two weeks.” She says.

 

“How powerful is it?” I ask curiously.

 

“My parents held hands at the dinner table, I was uncomfortable and it was unusual.” I let out a low whistle.

 

“Damn. I knew the Abnegation weren’t big on PDA but that’s insane. I’m sorry I pushed too hard.” I say.

 

“I wanted you to. And that confused me.” She confesses. “I’ve not had any feelings like this before and I don’t know what to do about them.”

 

“What feelings?” I hide a smile.

 

“I like being around you. It makes me feel safe. I find you attractive and I can’t seem to get you out of my head.”

 

“Glad I’m not the only one.” I mutter and she gives a throaty chuckle and then winces.

 

“Don’t make me laugh.” She complains.

 

“Tris.” I say, making my voice serious. “I don’t want to push you into something you aren’t ready for.” I don’t know what else to say so I lie her back down. “You should get some sleep.”

 

“But..shouldn’t I go back.”

 

“Not tonight. It would be too dangerous so I want you to stay here. If you’re ok with that. If not I can take you to Victoria’s. The female Dauntless leader.” I clarify at her confused expression.

 

“I don’t mind staying here.” She whispers. I smile again and slide off the bed so I am crouching in front of her. 

 

“I’ll be on the floor if you need me.” I say. Then, on impulse, I press my lips to her forehead. She doesn’t shy away this time and we stay there for what seems like an age. Her hand on mine. Eventually, I pull away and put her ice pack in a position so she can sleep without holding it all the time. Then I grab some spare blankets and make up a bed on the floor.

 

“Don’t. I feel bad for taking your bed.” She says.

 

“You’re injured.” I say as if that is the matter closed and lie down. I can tell she wants to argue further. “It’s fine. Honest.” I tell her before settling down to sleep.


	11. The Initiate Jumps

I wake the next morning feeling stiff and uncomfortable. Without opening my eyes I try to remember where I am. Then it hits me. I’m on the floor in my apartment because Tris got attacked. Tris. I open my eyes and sit up, looking around blearily

 

“Hi.” She says quietly. It seems she had been awake before me.

 

“Mornin’” I reply, studying her face. The ice pack must have fallen off during the night and her jaw looks worse than last night. Her eye doesn’t seem too bad though. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Like I got trampled by a herd of stampeding Dauntless.” She groans. I chuckle. 

 

“How’s your head?”

 

“Fine.” She lies. I don’t press it though.

 

“And your side?” I ask, putting my hand where I’m sure she got hit. She is so small my hand covers almost half of her side.

 

“Only hurts when I breathe.” She jokes. I chuckle again.

 

“You’re getting better if you can start cracking jokes.” I tell her. I go to the kitchen and get some painkillers from a cupboard and a glass of water. I hand them to her and she takes them without question.

 

“Thanks.” She says.

 

“No worries. Now, you are going to want to go down there and pretend they didn’t hurt you or scare you. Don’t do it.”

 

“What?” She looks at me in astonishment.

 

“You have to let them think they got to you.” I tell her.

 

“I can’t do that.” She mutters insolently.

 

“You have to.”

 

“You don’t understand. They touched me.” She whispers. I remember what I heard Peter saying last night and I curse. “Not exactly like you’re thinking. But close.” She adds upon seeing the probably murderous look on my face. I take a deep breath.

 

“Tris as much as I would like to kill them personally for ever thinking they could do this, you have to show vulnerability. Or they might try again before I can do anything about them.”

 

“I don’t want you to report them.”

 

“Tris I have to. As a leader I have no choice.”

 

“Please.” She grips my wrist and looks up at me. I feel my resolve crumbling the longer she looks at me like that.

 

“Tris. This isn’t Abnegation. We aren’t selfless and we complain when people pull shit like this. I understand you don’t want them to think they got to you but letting me destroy them does not make you weak.” I tell her firmly.

 

“I…” She tails off.

 

“If you don’t want to testify then I won’t make you.” She seems to relax at that.

 

“But I saw enough to at least get Drew kicked out and maybe Peter.”

 

“Drew will be factionless anyway. He is so low on the rankings.” She argues. That’s a good point.

 

“Fine. But I will find a way to dock Peter’s rank. He isn’t getting away with this Tris. I might find some evidence in the control room. If not my word as a leader should at least get him docked if not kicked out without getting you involved at all.” I sigh.

 

“Thanks.” She says quietly, squeezing my wrist. I try for a smile but I’m still angry so it probably comes out more like a grimace. Tris openly laughs at my attempt and then winces. “I told you not to make me laugh.” She complains. 

 

“We had better get down to breakfast.” I tell her. She nods slowly. She looks a little better and I assume the painkillers have kicked in. I give her some more. “Take those after breakfast.” I say. Remember. Look vulnerable. For your own protection. And stick close to your other friends.” She nods again. I make to get up.

 

“Thank you Eric. For rescuing me.” I just nod and go to fetch a t-shirt. I pull it on and put on some clean pants. Then I pull out a hoodie and hand it to Tris.

 

“I thought you might want something clean on.” She smiles and looks around.

 

“You can use the bathroom to change.” I tell her, sensing her problem. “Down the hall, first door on the left. She tries to get up and I don’t help. She needs to do this by herself. “Will you be ok?”

 

“I’m fine. The painkillers are working.” She tells me. I nod.

 

“I’m going to head down to breakfast. Just come when you are ready.” I turn and leave quickly. I make my way down to the dining hall and grab a muffin then sit by Victoria and Max.

 

“Morning Eric.” They greet me together.

 

“There was an attack on an initiate last night. Three males kidnapped the Stiff and tried to throw her into the chasm.”

 

“What?” Victoria gasps.

 

“Well that would tell us in a real life situation who was better.” Max says. Victoria whacks him in the arm.

 

“Three on one is cowardice. We should not encourage it.” She hisses angrily.

 

“Fine. Did you see them?” Max asks me.

 

“I saw Drew. I know I heard Peter as well but I couldn’t get a look at the third. I’m hoping the security footage has something. If not then Drew will have to be questioned.”

 

“Where is he?” Victoria asks.

 

“The Infirmary.” I smirk.

 

“You attacked an initiate?” Max asks me.

 

“They were being cowards and trying to throw someone into the chasm because she was first. I will not encourage that in this faction.” I tell him. “Three big guys against that tiny little Stiff. Hell even one of them could take her on their own.” I roll my eyes. Pretending Tris is weak annoys me, but it’s for her own good.

 

“We should talk to Tris.” Max says.

 

“She is shaken up from the attack. She got pretty banged up. I suggest talking to Drew first.” I say casually.

 

“Is he not beaten up too?” Max raises an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, but that is his own fault.” I grin. Max shakes his head fighting a smile and nods his head. Just then Tris limps in. Her head in hung low and she clutches her side. I’m impressed because I know how hard this is for her. She sits down by Will and Christina, but Uriah is there almost immediately. 

 

“They really did do a number on her.” Max whistles. Victoria looks disgusted. I look over and spot Peter whispering to Molly, both shooting glances over at Tris. Peter seems to wear a smug expression when he sees Tris break eye contact with him and seemingly cowers. I grit my teeth. However my attention is then taken when Drew shuffles in. Both Max and Victoria gasp and I sport a satisfied smirk. His face is purple and black, one eye swollen shut and a cut lip.

 

“Damn Eric.” Max says, turning to look at me. He shakes his head at my smug expression.

 

“That’s what happens to cowards around here.” I say evenly. Tris meets my eyes and I nod slightly telling her she is doing a good job. Four is watching Tris with an open mouth. He looks horrified as he walks between the benches.

 

“Transfers we will be doing something different today.” He calls. They all stand up and follow him. As they get out of the door I see him pull Tris aside and I scowl inwardly. I have to keep my expression smug.

 

“Meeting.” Max whispers in my ear and all three of us stand up. We walk to Max’s office together and sit down. Ross arrives right after and Harrison a few minutes after him.

 

“Hello everyone.” Harrison says cheerfully.

 

“First point, Eric witnessed three initiates trying to push over initiate over the chasm railing last night.”

 

Harrison and Ross let out cries of outrage.

 

“Cowards.” They hiss in unison.

 

“He identified and dealt with one.” He shoots me a look and I grin. “He was able to identify the second but not the third. We will be asking them who the third was but what remains is what will happen to them.”

 

“Factionless.” Victoria says immediately.

 

“Just cut their ranking.” Harrison says. 

 

“I say we cut their ranking.” Max puts in. I know that is what will be done then. Ross appears to be debating internally.

 

“I agree with Max.” He says finally. Everyone turns to me.

 

“I want them all out. I don’t like cowards in my faction. But lowering their rank may do that for me anyway.” I sigh. Mentally I know that will get rid of at least two of them, but it won’t knock Peter out.

 

“None of them can achieve higher than sixth and are automatically ruled out for leadership position. Also dock fifty credits from them.” Max says. 

 

“When you announce the rankings make sure you name and shame them.” Victoria adds. I smirk wickedly when I remember Peter’s fear of public humiliation.

 

“It will be done.” I smile.

 

“Now onto other business. The tracking serum is here and we will administer it to everyone once the final rankings have been announced.” Max informs us. “One of us will be positioned at every exit to the Pit so we do not miss anybody.” Everyone nods. “Dismissed.” Harrison stands up and leaves but before the rest of us can go Max calls us back.

 

“What’s this?” Ross asks.

 

“Right, Jeanine has said the simulation will be controlled from here which means one of us needs to be looking after it as well as someone under simulation.” My mind starts racing. I had forgotten about the plan with everything happening with Tris. God that women will be the death of me. Literally. I can’t let them go through with this plan. But so many years of hard work went into this. Saving Tris is one thing, but the rest could still go ahead.

 

“I’ll do it.” Ross volunteers. I curse. I should have done it.

 

“Put Four in with him.” I suggest. Max nods at me approvingly.

 

“Good idea. Eric you stay here and kill any divergents you see. Victoria and I will head into the Abnegation sector with the soldiers where you will join us once everyone is out.” He orders. We all nod. “Any questions?” He asks.

 

“No sir.” We all say. He nods and we leave together. I head back to my room and collapse onto my bed. Can I go through with this. A lifetime worth of work coming to a head and yet...Tris has turned my world upside down. I could save her and carry out the rest of it. I agree that something needs to be done about Abnegation in charge, but killing divergents is not the way. I know, being one myself, we aren’t trying to overthrow the system. Thoughts chased each other around my head. I curse and finally fall asleep, my final thought being that I will keep Tris safe.

 

I woke to screams and hurried footsteps. Getting up groggily I stumble to the door as someone comes knocking loudly.

 

“What’s going on?” I ask Charlie.

 

“An initiate jumped into the chasm.” He tells me, slightly out of breath. I swear.

 

“There’s always one.” I sigh and follow him down the corridor. I arrive as they are pulling the body out and I see that it is Albert. Of course. He is a coward and now I’m going to have to make a stupid speech about how brave he was. Just great. I look around and spot Tori leading Tris away. She looks hysterical. She’s a Stiff so probably blames herself somehow. I want to comfort her but I can’t.  I have to go back to give a crappy funeral for Al. As I clamber into a high box in the pit I spot Will stopping Tris attacking Molly. Shame. It would be good for her to hit Molly. A welcome distraction probably.

 

“ **Quiet down everyone!** ” I yell. Slowly the noise level drops. Charlie hits the gong and finally everyone is quiet. “ **As you know, we are here because Albert the initiate jumped into the chasm last night. We do not know why and it would be easy to mourn the loss of him tonight.** ” I pause and scan the faces of the crowd. “ **We did not chose a life of ease when we became Dauntless and the truth of it is.** ” I stop to force a fake smile onto my face, reciting from memory “ **T** **h** **e truth is, Albert is now exploring an unknown, uncertain place. He leaped into vicious waters to get there. Who among us is brave enough to venture into that darkness without knowing what lies beyond it? Albert was not yet one of our members, but we can be assured that he was one of our bravest!”** Everyone cheers and yells. I refrain from rolling my eyes. “ **We will celebrate him now and remember him always.”** Charlie hands me a bottle and I lift it high. “ **To Albert the courageous.”** The words taste bitter in my mouth. He was not courageous.

 

I spot Tris’ disgusted face and know that inside I do mirror her disgust. I see her walk down a hall and Four follows her. I scowl and step down from the podium, taking another large swig of drink.

 

“Good speech as always.” Charlie claps me on the back. He is already drunk. I roll my eyes and shove him lightly. He grins. I make my way towards the hallway Tris disappeared down and I hear words echoing towards me. 

 

“ **None of it! Never. This place warped him and ruined him, and I don’t care if saying that makes me a Stiff, I don’t care, I don’t care!”** I curse and hurry. She shouldn’t be yelling like that around here. I hear Four make her quiet and I can’t hear what they say next. I stop, not sure if I want to continue. I force my legs forward and suddenly I spot them. Tris has her arms wrapped around Four and he is holding her close. Bile rises in my throat as I watch him kiss her forehead, still hugging her. 

 

“Well well.” I say, my voice cold and hard. “Shouldn’t you both be at the celebrations.” They jump apart at my voice and in the dim light I see Tris’ face with a guilty expression on. I should have known she wouldn’t want me. It’s always Four.

 

“Go away Eric.” Four spits.

 

“You should be careful what you discuss where Four.” I spit back. “Anyone might overhear.” He looks worried and guilty. I guess the rest of their conversation shouldn’t have been overheard either. “You might get yourself in trouble.” I threaten. The blue lights give Tris’ face a ghostly complexion.

 

“We will be more careful. Now why don’t you go celebrate some more cowards.” Four hisses. This, along with Tris’ betrayal makes me see red.

 

“I do not celebrate cowards. The speech is predetermined as you well know. He is dead because he was a coward. There is no point condemning him further.” I see Tris’ expression contort into understanding and then more guilt. “Get the hell out of my sight. Both of you.” I snap. Four takes one look at Tris and then tugs her arm to usher her away. She jerks her arm away and tells him to go ahead. He pauses and then does as she asks.

 

“Eric...” She begins.

 

“Don’t bother, Stiff.” I spit the slang term out and turn away. I stalk back out of the hallway too angry to think clearly. There is nothing for it but to go to the training room. It is hours later before I even begin to feel the tension easing out of me. I pretend each punch bag is Four. Once I am too exhausted to throw another punch I stumble back to my apartment and collapse on the bed.


	12. Feelings

I wake up with a horrible headache. I groan and roll over before realising I’m fully dressed.  I frown and then remember the events of the day before. Tris. And Four. I curse again and get up. I take a scalding shower hoping the physical pain will take away the emotional pain. It does nothing so I get dressed and head down to breakfast. I spot Tris coming in, she looks a little too happy for my liking and she is looking around. I avoid her eyes, scowling down at my muffin. The Four walks in and sits next to Zeke without even glancing at Tris. She looks upset and I wonder what else they got up to after I left yesterday. This darkens my mood further.

 

I know today they will go through Lauren’s landscape so I find myself going over the stage 2 simulations yet again. After a while Lauren comes to find me.

 

“An initiate has left the compound. She came out of my fear simulation, Four gave her a bit of a hard time so she slapped him and ran off.” I feel as if a stone just dropped into my stomach.

 

“Which initiate?” I ask, although I already know.

 

“The Stiff.” I barely suppress a groan.

 

“Which fear was she going through?”

 

“Fear of kidnapping.” She tells me. Now I really do groan.

 

“What?” She asks me.

 

“A few days ago she was attacked by some other initiates. They tried to kidnap her and throw her into the chasm. Your fear just became her reality.” I explain. Lauren pales.

 

“I didn’t know. If I had I would have assigned her a different fear.” She says looking very guilty.

 

“I’d best go and get her. She can’t get away with leaving the compound.” I say.

 

“Don’t be too hard on her.” Lauren pleads. I shoot her a sharp look and stalk off in the direction of the train. Then I get a call saying Erudite will be dropping her off in a car so I go to greet them. She gets out looking worried. She should be. I grab her shoulder and escort her into the building and then stand by the door. I know Max is probably watching this.

 

“ **Welcome back Tris.”** I make my voice as cold as possible.

 

“ **Eric.”** She begins. I walk towards her.

 

“ **What. Exactly. Were you thinking?”** I ask, my voice increasing in volume as I pour in the hurt and anger I felt from yesterday.

 

“ **I.. I don’t know.”** She whispers. I scowl. She needs to come up with a better excuse than that.

 

“ **I’m tempted to call you a traitor, Tris. Have you never heard of the phrase ‘Faction before blood’? Were you unsatisfied with the life you have found here? Do you perhaps regret your choice?”** I ask, raising my eyebrows at her. She still says nothing. “ **I would like to hear an explanation for why you betrayed Dauntless, yourself,”** I pause her and against my better judgement, add  **“and me.”** Tapping my chest, showing a little of the hurt I feel. Her eyes widen at my last word. 

 

“ **I…”** She still does not come up with an excuse. I need to push her. Max could be watching us.

 

“ **If you cannot explain, I may be forced to reconsider your rank. Or, because you seem to be so attached to your previous faction…perhaps I will be forced to reconsider your friends’ ranks. Perhaps the little Abnegation girl inside of you would take that more seriously.”** It is an empty threat, but her eyes widen even more and I can see panic. My insides twist. I hate doing this to her. She tries again but then Four walks in and this incenses me even more.

 

“What are you doing here?” I spit. “ **Leave the room.”**

 

**“No. She’s just a foolish girl. There’s no need to drag her here and interrogate her.”** Every words that comes out of his mouth makes me want to punch him.

 

“ **If she was just a foolish girl she wouldn’t be ranked first now would she?”** I grind out. I don’t care how angry and hurt I am, he has no right to call Tris foolish. Four pinches his nose and I glare at Tris. She needs to show vulnerability so I can let her off.

 

**“I..I was just embarrassed and didn’t know what to do. I tried to..and…”** She trails off, her hands in her pockets. I see her pinch her leg and tears well up in her eyes. She is a good actress.

 

**“You tried to what?”** I ask.

 

“ **Kiss me.”** Four butts in. I feel my heart crack a little and turn my full glare on him.  **“And I rejected her, and she went running off like a five year old. There’s nothing really to blame her for except stupidity.”**

 

I know this is a lie. He would not reject her and I know why she ran off, Lauren already told me. But it is possible she kissed him. I begin laughing manically, pain making it sound higher than normal.

 

**“Can I go now?”** She asks in a quiet voice. I consider this. Her excuse is enough for me to let her off.

 

“ **Fine, But you are not allowed to leave the compound without supervision again, you hear me? And you,”** I round on Four. “ **Had better make sure none of the transfers leave this compound again. And that none of the others try to kiss you.”** He has the nerve to roll his eyes at me.

 

“ **Fine.”** He agrees. Tris leaves and I continue to glare at Four. Then I follow Tris out of the room.

 

“You here to scold me?” She bites out.

 

“I think you owe me a little more respect. I am your leader.” I say, my voice cold and calm again. She turns to face me.

 

“Sorry. I thought you were Four.” And she manages to turn the knife in my heart even further.

 

“Sorry to disappoint.” I say mockingly.

 

“Why were you so cruel?” She asks.

 

“Because you can’t leave this compound. And Max might have been watching the exchange.” I confess.

 

“Oh. Will I get into trouble for that excuse?”

 

“From Max? No.”

 

“Who from then?” She asks.

 

“Me.” I snap.

 

“Eric, you know I didn’t really kiss him.” She protests.

 

“Do I?” I bite out.

 

“I ran away when you kissed me. I’m hardly going to go around initiating kisses with other boys.” She says looking incredulous.

 

“You seemed pretty damn close to Four yesterday.” I retort.

 

“I was upset my friend had just died.”

 

“Your friend? He tried to kill you!” My voice is rising now.

 

“He was my friend at some point. I was mourning for who he was before fear warped his mind. And then you gave that stupid speech and Four was comforting me.”

 

“I didn’t make the damn speech!” I yell.

 

“I know that now.” She replies, she looks a little fearful. I try to calm myself down for her sake. “It was just a little comfort.”

 

“He has a crush on you. It meant more than that to him.” I say. 

 

“No he doesn’t.” She argues, but the blush in her cheeks betrays the lie.

 

“You’re lying to me Tris. I do not recommend that.” I narrow my eyes at her.

 

“He showed me his fear landscape last night. And then we talked.” She confesses. I feel as if my world is crumbling. “But then I remembered you and left.” Now everything stops.

 

“What?” I ask.

 

“I do like Four. But he doesn’t make me feel safe like you do. Or did.” She adds and I hang my head slightly. I scared her. 

 

“I didn’t mean to scare you. I was hurt and angry.” I mutter.

 

“I understand.” She says. Then she wraps her arms around my waist.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t warn Lauren about the kidnapping. I’d forgotten that was one of her fears.” I say. She just shrugs.

 

“Are you still mad at me?” She asks in a small voice, pulling away slightly to look up into my face. I sigh. I can’t stay mad at her long.

 

“No. But please don’t run off to Four every time you are upset. That’s what I’m here for. And you definitely can’t leave the compound again.” I plead.

 

“I was upset with you.” She argues.

 

“So tell me. That’s how relationships work Tris. Communication”

 

“Is that what we have?” She asks, wide eyed. I realise what I just said.

 

“If you want.” I mutter awkwardly. She watches me for a second and then a smile tugs at the corner of her lips.

 

“I would like that.” She mumbles. I smile, feeling as if the world has been lifted from my shoulders. I put my arms around her and pull her against me. Though I am loath to do so I must ruin the happy mood.

 

“Tris, there is something you need to know.” She looks up at me again.

 

“What?”

 

“After the rankings are posted the leaders are going to be giving everyone an injection they call a tracking serum. However it is actually to control them. Jeanine wants a Dauntless army to wipe out Abnegation. And use it to find divergents.” She gasps and pulls away from me.

 

“You..but..” She stutters.

 

“Yes, I had a hand in it but you changed me Tris. I want to stop them.” I tell her earnestly. “I just don’t know how yet. I’m going to have to pretend to inject you. If you see everyone acting under serum get to my apartment. Don’t try to help them just get to my apartment ok? This is important Tris.” I add as she looks to argue with me. She nods. “Can you remember the way there from the transfer dorms?” I ask.

 

“No.” She replies. 

 

“Ok. we’ll do the route now. I hope to have a plan before then but I only have until the rankings are announced. You will need to warn Four. As much as I hate to admit it we are going to need him. I suggested to Max that once under the serum, Four is stationed in the control room to oversee the serum. Once there he will need to shut it down as soon as possible. You need to warn him that once he sees everyone under the serum he has to get to the control room. Do not follow everyone else or they will know he isn’t under the serum.”

 

“Is he divergent too?” Tris asks.

 

“I don’t know. But I’m going to give him a fake injection too.”

 

“Why are you doing all this Eric?” She asks suspiciously. “Not that I’m not grateful.” She adds quickly.

 

“Because I don’t want to see you hurt Tris.” i say quietly. “And if I let the rest of the plan happen you would never be safe. I considered just hiding you but then you would never be able to show your face again without having to act under simulation.”

 

“You planned on keeping all Dauntless under sim for the rest of their lives?” She gasps in horror.

 

“Until Jeanine gets what she wants. That could be days or months or years.” I confess quietly. She looks appalled

 

“Why Eric?” She asks me. I study her horrified and concerned face.

 

“Meet me in the sim room tonight at 11pm. I will show you exactly why I do as Jeanine asks.” She nods. “Now, let’s get you to the dorms and then my apartment.” She nods again and we set off in comfortable silence. Once we are near the dorms I stop. “You go in and I will come in a few minutes after demanding to speak to you about leaving the compound.” She nods and leaves me. I wait and then follow her. I look around and most of the initiates are here. It is only Drew that is missing.

 

“Did you get in trouble for slapping Four?” I hear Christina ask Tris. I smirk inwardly, so she did actually hit him?

 

“Stiff!” I call out. Everyone turns to look at me. Peter’s face is gleeful and Christina’s worried. Tris does a good job of looking fearful. I school my features into an angry scowl. “We need to talk about what happened today. My office. Now!” I snap the last word. She hangs her head and mumbles and quick goodbye to her friends who are now glaring at me. I ignore them and storm out. Tris follows me and I break into a grin. “Nice acting Stiff.” I smirk.

 

“Not so bad yourself Nose.” She throws the Erudite slang at me and I am stunned for a second. And then I laugh. I walk quickly to my apartment and pretend to look angry for the cameras and in case people are watching. Once at my apartment I usher her inside where there are no cameras.

 

“Well done Tris.” I give her a smile that only she can bring to my face. I walk over and hug her firmly as if she might slip away. She pulls back slightly and I lean down. Once again giving her time to pull away but then she reaches up and presses her lips to mine. Once again I get the feeling of floating on air. The kiss is gentle. hesitant and perfect. My hand automatically moves up behind her head, keeping her close to me, the other moves to the small of her back. I pull back, smiling widely. Her cheeks are a faint red and she is smiling shyly. 

 

“We have to keep this a secret.” She says. I feel hurt for a second and then realise that obviously we do.

 

“Yeah I know. We don’t want your transfer friends thinking your rank is a result of favouritism rather than your bravery.” I sigh. I lace my fingers through hers and kiss her again.


	13. Fear Landscape

After a few more minutes of talking and kissing I reluctantly tell Tris she should return to her dorm. Her friends will be worried about her and we need to meet that night so I can show her why Jeanine had such control over me. This idea terrifies me.I haven’t opened up to anyone. Ever. But the idea also exhilarates me.  Tris holds so many firsts for me and I am beginning to realise that caring for someone else can be more satisfying than looking out for myself. They say a leopard cannot change his spots, and maybe that is true, but I know that I will do whatever I can to be worthy of Tris.

 

I reluctantly let her leave with the promise of seeing me tonight. There is nothing I can do now except wait, so I head down to get some dinner. Vic was the only leader present so I sat beside her, and we ate in companionable silence. After a little while Max joins us and assigns us each a position in the pit that we are to guard to give out injections. I will have to warn Tris and get her to talk to Four. 

 

Once dinner is finished, I head up to my apartment. I would spend some time in the training room to work out and soothe my nerves, but I know Four is in there and I have no desire to speak to him. Especially when he is after my Tris. My Tris. That statement makes me grin stupidly. 

 

At five minutes to eleven, I grab a hoodie and head up to the simulation room. A weight of dread settles in my stomach. Doing this will leave me completely exposed to Tris. She will know my every fear. Never, will someone have had such power over me. The Dauntless leaders who saw my landscape don’t bother me as much because I am one of them now. Also, Max and Vic are the only remaining leaders from my initiation. Vic is my friend and would never use them against me. Max...well I’m sure Max would if he gained from it, but being on his side ensures he won’t do anything with the information. Also, they see so many every year that there is no way they can remember every single person’s fears. 

 

My heart starts to beat a little faster as I hear footsteps approach and the door opens behind me.

 

“Good to see lessons on punctuality weren’t wasted on you.” I joke, trying to keep the mood light.

 

“Well my instructor is scary and I would hate to upset him.” She replies and I can hear the smirk in her voice. I turn around, syringe in hand, and smile at her.

 

“You ready?” I ask her. She nods and I step towards her, brushing her hair from her neck, my fingertips lingering on her skin. I push the needle in and inject the serum. Then I hand her the second one and she injects me. “Let’s do this.” I want to say something else, but hold my tongue. A few second later the room dissolves and is replaced with Max’s office. Max is stood in front of me looking both stern and sympathetic. Four is stood beside me.

 

“Eric, I’m afraid Four has accepted our offer of leadership. You are henceforth stripped of your title and apartment. Everything goes to him.” My heart speeds up. ‘ _ It’s not real’ _ I tell myself. I earned that title. Rooted to the spot, I clench my teeth and try to focus on my heartbeat. But Max’s words are ringing in my ears. “You are nothing now Eric. Not a leader. Just a cruel, hated man.” I fight the urge to cover my ears. This can’t be happening. Four is smirking at me mockingly so I close my eyes trying to concentrate on my heartbeat only, forcing it to slow down. Then there is a pressure on my arm. I look down and see Tris’s hand on my forearm.

 

“You’re not nothing Eric.” Her sweet voice seems to drown out Max’s jeering. Her face the only thing worth looking at so I no longer see Four’s mocking grin. “You could never be a nobody.”

 

“Without my leadership position, nobody would even notice me.” I tell her.

 

“They would if you acted more like you do with me. You can be so kind and gentle as well as fierce and protective. You have plenty of good qualities Eric, that people would admire you for if you let them show.” She tells me. As I focus solely on her my heart rate slows down and I barely notice as the world shifts around us. 

 

Suddenly I am thrust forward as a cupboard rises up around us. Tris is forced to press up against me so we both fit. The door is open a crack and through it I see a faceless women tied to the bed. I try to hold Tris to my chest so she doesn’t have to see what comes next. There is a loud bang as a door slams open and my older brother strides in leering at the women. I remember this happening for real. I was terrified. I watch in silence as my brother rapes and beats yet another woman. I want to help her but I’m too scared to move. My heart is thudding so hard in my chest I’m surprised it can’t be heard out loud. Once again, I try to only think about Tris’ presence. 

 

Then a floorboard creaks and my brother whirls around, stalking to the cupboard. I thrust Tris behind me as he hauls me out. I can only yell in pain as he starts to kick and hit me. I must look pathetic to Tris. Not even able to defend myself. As I submit to the torture I hear her crying my name. Usually I would just lie there until I could force my heart to slow down. But then he pushes Tris away and she stumbles. I see red, forcing myself off the floor I punch him. The scene dissolves.

 

“Eric?” She queries, checking my face as if to see my injuries.

 

“I’m ok. It wasn’t real.” I tell her. That is really a lie. It was true. 

 

“He looked like you.” She says. I debate internally, but this is a night for truth telling.

 

“That was my brother.” She gasps. “He liked his way with women. He often enjoyed making me watch too. Telling me I would probably learn a thing or two.” I hang my head in shame. She opens her mouth as if to reply when the new scene appears. I am in Jeanine’s office.

 

“You have outgrown your usefulness. If you can’t find me divergents for my experiments, then I shall have to use you.” She snaps. I know what kind of things she does to divergent. Guards come forward to arrest me. I start to struggle as I hear Tris gasp beside me.

 

“You’re divergent?” Her voice is little more than a whisper. I am too focused on the guard leading me to a chair in the middle of the room. It is covered in leather straps to hold me down. I refuse to scream. Struggling harder as I feel my heartbeat speeding up. She can’t have me. I’d rather die than be subjected to the kind of torture Jeanine has in mind. They tie me to the chair and I can only force my heart to slow down. I breath in and out slowly, forcing my mind to cooperate. Finally the fear moves on.

 

“Jeanine knows you’re divergent?” Tris asks.

 

“Yes. She decided that I could be useful in finding other divergents. She had me completely under her thumb. If I didn’t do as she said then she would expose me to the Dauntless leaders as Divergent and then they would kill me. Or should would use me in her experiments.” I confess.

 

“Oh Eric.” She cried, wrapping her arms around me. I am startled for a second and then return the gesture.As we embrace, my next fear makes itself known. I see a girl on the floor. It used to be a faceless girl, but now all I see is Tris. I start to move towards her but I hit a glass wall. Then an Erudite man comes forward and holds a gun to her head.

 

“You are divergent. You must die.” He intones.

 

“NO!” I croak. I try to reach her but the wall holds strong. I beat on it with my fists as hard as I can, but I can only watch as he shoots her in the stomach. Sim Tris slumps to the floor, blood pouring freely from her wound. “Tris! Tris!” I yell.

 

“You couldn’t protect me. You’re useless. A failure. Why would I ever want you as my boyfriend?” She stares at me with hatred in her eyes. Her voice becoming weaker with every word. I weep shamelessly. Falling to my knees, I can only watch as the life drains from her eyes right in front of me. The bright red blood pooling by her side as her head lolls to the side. What if my plan goes wrong? What if I can’t save Tris from Erudite? I am still terrified, but the sheer hopelessness takes over me and I cannot fight anymore. 

 

Suddenly it’s over. Tris is stood beside me and I run my hand over her stomach. Of course it is fine, but I need to check. Then I pull her into a tight hug, crushing her to my chest.

 

“Four down.” She smiles optimistically. I can’t help but grin back, although I feel drained already. As she speaks I spot the first spider crawling across the floor. I shiver. It’s huge. I can deal with small spiders but that is a monster. It’s not alone. More and more keep coming towards me. The first one reaches my foot and I kick out, shaking it off. But as I get rid of it, another takes its place. They scuttle across the floor and up my legs despite my best efforts to throw them off. I grit my teeth and sink to the floor. This is one where I can make it worse in order to end it. I know I have to allow them to crawl all over me. The largest one reaches my hand and its huge hairy leg touches bare skin. I can’t suppress a shudder. Suddenly every inch of skin is covered with the thick, hairy legs of the monstrous spiders. They are crawling over my face and one goes down the back of my shirt. I can’t help but writhe and squirm. I am just a mass of spiders until finally they disappear and the fear ends. I stand up, brushing off imaginary spiders quickly. I can still feel them all over me making my skin crawl. I spot Tris trying not to giggle.

 

“Something amusing?” I ask her.

 

“The giant, scary Eric is afraid on tinsy wincy spiders?”

 

“Did you see those things? They were ginormous. Besides, it’s the way they move. It’s creepy.” I mutter. Tris just nods, clearly humouring me.

 

“What’s next?” She asks, changing the subject.

 

“Not sure. Things are in a different order from last time. Usually the Jeanine telling me I’m of no further use to her is my worst fear and so is the last one.” I admit. 

 

Suddenly we are plunged into a huge body of water. There is no land within sight and I start to panic. I know how horrible death by drowning is and I have no desire to die that way. I know I can’t swim too far and without any land for miles around there is no way I can make it. I’m frozen in sheer terror now.

 

“To get out of this we need to make it worse, right?” Tris asks. “Just like with the spiders.”

 

“Yeah.” I mutter, trying not to talk and use up too much energy.

 

“So we have to go under.” She states, talking louder over the roar of the waves.

 

“No! Are you crazy?” I hiss. “We will drown.”

 

“It’s not real.” She reassures me. “We will be fine.” I feel her hand slip into mine. I take strength from her touch and allow her to pull me under the water. The cold seeps into my very skin. After a few seconds I need oxygen. I can’t breath. I try to gulp but my mouth only fills with water. The pressure around my chest grows until it feels like there is a steel band squeezing me. I close my eyes and when I open them I’m standing on cold, hard, solid ground. I take desperate gulps of air, spluttering and coughing, bent over with my hands on my knees.

 

“Well that was fun.” Tris joked.

 

“Your sense of fun must be broken.” I retorted. She laughs and I join in. “Only two more to go.” I murmur. As I speak I feel something stab me in the stomach and I cry out. Sinking to the floor I try to cover my wound but it just keeps bleeding. My heart rate picks up. I don’t want to die. I’m not ready. Tris is beside me, holding my free hand.

 

“You’re going to be ok.” She soothes.

 

“I don’t want to die Tris.” I confess. I can feel the strength leaving my limbs as my vision begins to blur. 

 

“It’s not real.” She tells me. Realistically, I know this. But the heavy dread that settles upon me as I feel like I am dying is terrifying. Knowing it needs to get worse to get better, I take my hand away and let the blood run freely. Looking up, I see a single tear running down Tris’ face. I try to lift my hand and wipe it away but my arms feel like they are made of lead. Everything goes black for a second and then I blink and the world is right again. There is no wound in my side and no blood on my clothes. Now I really do wipe the tear.

 

“You shouldn’t cry over me. I’m not worth a single tear you shed.” I tell her.

 

“Yes you are. You are a good person Eric.” Tris insists. I say nothing, but pull her close. This will be my worst fear. I am stood on a podium. I look around and see a mass of Dauntless. This fear is new. Four is standing beside me with a gun aimed at my head.

 

“Eric Coulter conspired with Jeanine Matthews to kill all Divergents and to destroy the faction Abnegation. For his crimes we condemn him to death.” Four sounds a little gleeful at this speech.

 

“But, I helped. I tried to stop her.” I cry out, forgetting this is a simulation.

 

“So you did. But we cannot forget all the Divergents you handed over to her before that. You killed our instructor Amar and George Woo. Plus who knows how many others besides in your quest to be Jeanine’s pet.” Four retorts. A gleam in his eye. Despite my switch to their side, Dauntless will kill me anyway. I hadn’t really thought about it, but obviously subconsciously I already feared what they would do to me. I glance over at Tris who is staring at Four wide-eyed.

 

“Four, you can’t kill him.” She cries out. “He saved my life.”

 

“He manipulated you Tris. That what he does, he lies and cheats and uses whoever he has to to get his way.” Four tells her. I can’t speak. My chest is so tight that I can’t even begin to defend myself. There is now way they will listen to me anyway. And maybe I deserve to die. Panic bubbles in my stomach. I gave up the chance to have everything, for death.

 

“He didn’t. He saved me and gained nothing. He did it because he is good. The same reason he helped save all of you.” Her defence of me causes hope and warmth to rise up into my chest. It releases the building pressure and I have to smile at her. She smiles back, a blindingly beautiful smile and I laugh. The scene fades away and I am back in the simulation room.

 

“Tris. Thank…” I turn to face Tris and stop, stunned. Four and Tris are in the corner, kissing. My jaw drops and ager writhes up inside of me. ”What?” I begin. Tris breaks away from Four.

 

“Did you really think I could love you?” She asks an uncharacteristic sneer on her face. “You’ve been useful up to now, but Four can take it from here.”

 

“Yeah, I can protect her much better than you. She will be safe with me and loved. Something you are not capable of.” He laughs. 

 

“Tris...you said...I thought…” I can’t form coherent sentences. Hurt and anguish are filling me.

 

“You thought wrong.” She grins. I just opened up my deepest secrets and now she is kissing Four. “You were just a useful tool.” I slump to my knees. Tears streaking down my face now and I can’t even bring myself to care. For a few dazzling moments I thought I had found someone who could look past my errors and dangerous facade. It was all a sham. If I could muster the strength I would punch the smug look right of Four’s face but I can’t even make myself look at them. I knew I could never be worthy of Tris. The anger fades to be replaced with pain. My body has no room for any feeling but pain. It would hurt less if she had died. But to replace me so easily with Four, is rubbing salt in an already life threatening wound. I blink and there is suddenly a tugging on my arm.

 

“Go away.” I mumble.

 

“Eric. Oh my god. I’m so sorry, it wasn’t real.” Tris is kneeling beside me, clutching my arm in her tiny hands. I flick my eyes up and see that Four has gone. At least he didn’t stick around to see my humiliation.

 

“Of course it was real. I get it. Four is better. You best go find him.” My voice sounds hollow even to my own ears.

 

“It was a fear. Just a simulation.” She insists.

 

“I only have eight fears.” I snap. That’s enough. “You can only have one play toy. God I thought Abnegation were supposed to be frigid little Stiffs but you’re throwing yourself at anyone who looks at you twice.” I bite out. Tris reels back like I’ve slapped her. “Go and find your precious Four, I’m used to being second best.”

 

“You will never be second best to me.” Tris snaps right back, hurt evident in her voice. “I chose you, I never wanted Four. This was a stupid simulation” Her voice quivers at the end and I finally look at her, and I am startled to see tears in her eyes. “How dare you say I throw myself at anyone who looks at me twice. Being from Erudite clearly didn’t do anything for you intelligence.” With that Tris starts to walk away. I find myself unable to let her go.

 

“Wait.” I croak. “It was really a sim?” I whisper.

 

“Of course it was!”

 

“Four was never here?”

 

“No.” Her face is hard and angry. Guilt slams into me like a brick. What have I done?

 

“Guess I have a new fear then.” 

 

“Evidently.” Sarcasm? That’s a new side of Tris.

 

“Tris, I…” What can I say? I called her a slut and accused her of faking feelings for me. “I never meant it. I know an apology doesn’t cut it, but I genuinely thought it was real. Even if it was, I shouldn’t have said such things to you. There isn’t a defense for what I did. I just hope that you can find it in yourself to forgive me. I’m an ass, I know that.” I trail off, knowing that I’m babbling.

 

“You’re right. There is no excuse for saying that to me.” Tris replies.

 

“What can I do?” I ask, getting to my feet and looking at her.

 

“Why did you say it? Even if you thought it was real, why would you?” She asks, her face crumbling and looking close to tears again.

 

“Because I’m an ass. I used to enjoy hurting people Tris. It kept them from getting close to me. I’m an angry, teenage guy and I say stupid stuff when I’m angry. It’s a defensive reaction to push people away and to stop me from getting hurt more. In my previous line of work for Jeanine, making friends wasn’t really a good idea. Any of them could be Divergent and I would have to hand them over.”

 

“So this could happen any time you get angry with me?” I gulp and avoid her intense eyes.

 

“It could. I don’t want it to. I will do my best to control it Tris, but it’s such an ingrained reaction, stuff is bound to slip out every now and again.” It’s the best I can do. I will not make her empty promises I know I cannot keep.

 

“Thank you for being honest.” Her voice is clipped and distant. I don’t like it.

 

“Are...are we ok?” I ask. Scared of the answer. She considers me with those deep blue eyes.

 

“Yeah. We’re ok.” She mutters and I rush forward, pulling her into a hug.

 

“I’m sorry. So, so sorry.” I whisper into her hair as I crush her to my chest. I pull back slightly and as she looks up at me, I press my lips to hers urgently. After a second Tris begins to respond, our lips moving together and my tongue sweeps her lip, desperate for more contact. To be closer to her in any way I can. She gasps which allows my tongue to slip into her mouth and tentatively touch hers. Tris stiffens in my arms so I pull back, but before I can, she puts an arm around my neck and keeps me in place. I am stunned by her boldness. After a few more second we break apart for air.

 

“Wow.” She whispers. I chuckle, the tension draining from the room with every second.

 

“We should get back.” I say reluctantly. Tris nods agreement and I lead her out of the room.


	14. The Final Exam

Once I have dropped Tris off near the initiate’s dorm, I make my way back to my own room in wonder. Tonight has been so emotionally draining. Not only reliving my fears for the first time since my final exam, but seeing Tris with Tobias. It is an image that has haunted me over the past few weeks from when he first laid eyes on her and only recently have I understood why this bothered me. Tris is everything I could want in a girlfriend, most importantly she sees me for who I truly am, not who I pretend to be and that means everything. Yet there is a nagging doubt that Tobias could steal her away from me with little effort. I’ve never had a girlfriend and I’m not a particularly romantic person. For the first time my reputation works against me.

 

I flop onto my bed and think about the final exam tomorrow. Once we give the results I need to inject all of Dauntless with a simulation that will change our lives forever. Yet it would hurt the only person I have ever cared about more than myself. Can I give up a lifetime of work, just for her? I’ve already told her I will help stop this plan, but it is just so hard to give up everything I’ve worked so hard for. Questions and plans whirl around in my head until I decide I won’t be getting any sleep. I get up and head for the training room. 

 

Four is already in there and I have to clench my fist to prevent from punching him for something he didn’t even really do. 

 

“What do you want Eric?” He asks me coldly. I stare at him for a second. This is it. I have to make a decision. If I go through with the plan then I have no reason to be here. If I do then I will need his help. I cannot stop the serum and keep Tris safe. Tris will be my only priority now. And that is my choice.

 

“I need a word.” I glance up at the camera and he understands.

 

“Fine.” He stalks off towards a darkened corridor and I follow. We stop in the pitch black in a tunnel that I know has no camera in. “What?” His tone is angry.

 

“Tomorrow the Dauntless leaders have a plan to inject the entire Dauntless faction with a serum that will put everyone except the Divergent under their control. It’s from Erudite.”

 

“Why are you telling me this?” He questions suspiciously.

 

“Because I need to protect Tris. And for that I need your help. Tris is something we can both agree on. We need to protect her.” I say, knowing his weakness. I can practically hear his mind working.

 

“What do you have in mind?”

 

“I’m going to give you and Tris fake injections. I can’t take the risk of either of you being put under their control Divergent or not. I will then order you up to the control room. From there you should be able to knock out the leader who will be there and stop the simulation. I have told Tris to make her way somewhere safe until it is all over where I can collect her later.”

 

“Tris is not going to want to stay put. She will want to help.” 

 

“I know. I’m working on a way to keep her there. Don’t know how yet. But either way, I need your help to stop the simulation. I have to usher all the Dauntless to the train and look for any divergents. Then I will have to head to Abnegation which is where they are going to attack first. Jeanine wants them wiped out.”

 

“Then we need to stop Jeanine. There will be no peace until she is stopped.”

 

“I agree. I will take a small loyal taskforce into Erudite headquarters under the pretence of needing to speak with her. Once in we should be able to kill her.”

 

“Ok. What do I do after stopping the Simulation?”

 

“Wipe the program. Delete anything that can possibly be used to restart it and then join me in Abnegation. You’re coming with me to get rid of Jeanine.” As my eyes grow accustomed to the gloom, I see him nod.

 

“Fine.” He agrees out loud.

 

“It will begin at 11pm. Be ready.” With that I walk off back to my apartment. I just want this to be all over.

 

I still have no idea how I will get Tris to agree to stay in my apartment. I could potentially drug her but that would cost me her trust. The question is, is her trust worth her life? I need to speak with her. Tomorrow she will be going through one of the worst experiences she will encounter in Dauntless, if I manage to stop Jeanine, and then we will be administering serum so time will be tight. It is a while before I drift off to sleep.

 

I wake up to Max banging on the door loudly.

 

“Eric, get your lazy ass up!”

 

“What?” I mumbled.

 

“Final exams start in ten minutes. Get down to the pit now.” He calls through the door. I curse under my breath.

 

“Coming.” I yell back, falling out of bed with a thump and scrambling to find some pants. After putting my shirt on inside out and attempting to put my pants on upside down I finally manage to get dressed properly. I don’t have time for breakfast so I jog straight to the Pit and follow the other leaders into the room where we watch the fear landscapes from. As they go in reverse order Tris will be last.

 

Most of the landscapes are boring. The initiates all have between nine and twenty fears. I wasn’t surprised to see that Peter had sixteen. I know he is a coward and watching his cower from me telling him he is out of Dauntless is very satisfying. The most interesting this was noting that Tris’ friend Christina is afraid of moths. That is not a fear I have seen before and it makes up all chuckle slightly. I do shudder slightly while watching Molly’s fear of spiders, something Max notices with a grin in my direction. I roll my eyes at him. Finally it is Tris’ turn. I watch with baited breath as she faces the crows I remember from her simulations. She gets past them very quickly and I see Max consulting his watch and making a note on his paper. 

 

Then she appears in a tank that is rapidly filling with water. I didn’t expect it to feel so horrible watching Tris combat her fears and I realise how she must have felt going through my landscape last night. I’m so busy musing I almost miss the change of scene. We are surrounded by water and I feel my own breath running short. Tris is drowning. It’s like a combination of my own fear and hers. Thankfully she has the sense to climb up onto a rock. They all seem to revolve around her fear of not being in control. 

 

The next fear is her being tied up by the other initiates. Before Peter manages to light the fire Tris makes it rain and we move on again. Now Tris is in a room that looks like it belongs in Abnegation. I realise it is her bedroom, except the mirror. Abnegation wouldn’t allow mirrors in bedrooms. As I hear Tris gasp I spot the man in the window. She seems to recognise him although I can’t think where from. Suddenly more people appear in the window, banging it with their fists. The window suddenly breaks and Tris screams. She backs into the closet and the fear dissolves. I breathe deeply, I haven’t seen that fear before.

 

The next room takes shape and I see Tris standing by a bed. I see myself walking up to her and I am confused. Is Tris afraid of me. I notice that she looks equally confused and realise she has no idea what’s going on either. The simulated version of me walks right up to her and starts kissing her. I blink stupidly aware of the other leaders half looking at the sim and half looking at me. Sim me is now pulling at the zipper of her jacket and I see understanding in Tris’ eyes at the same time I get it. She is afraid of sex. Hopefully the other leaders will see this as she is scared of me forcing myself on her as opposed to relationship sex. I can’t hide a kernel of hurt I feel even though I realise it is more about sex in general rather than being afraid of me making her. At least, that is what I hope. I make a mental note to reassure her I wouldn’t push her any further than she wants.

 

Finally Tris pushes me away and says firmly that she won’t have sex with me in a simulation. The leaders are laughing and throwing glances at me that I steadily ignore. She pushes me away and instantly there is a click as a faceless women holds a gun to Tris’ head. It is all I can do not to go to her and push her behind me, away from all danger, but I know Tris is capable enough to handle this herself. The women morphs into Jeanine and tells Tris to shoot her family. They all tell her to, that they won’t mind. Jeanine counts down and as she reaches one Tris turns the gun to her own forehead. I literally have to bite my tongue to stop myself yelling to her. That is it. Seven fears. What is it with those Abnegation and having so few fears?

 

Tris comes out and I smile at her. “Well done Tris. You have successfully completed your final evaluation. The banquet will be held in two hours time and rankings will be announced. One last thing before you go, you need to be injected with a tracking device for if people go missing.”

 

“Do people go missing often?” She asks, arching one eyebrow acting perfectly as if she didn’t know the truth.

 

“Not very.” I force my signature smirk onto my face. “But better safe than sorry.” I hold up the fake injection I have prepared and brush a strand of hair from her neck. I inject her and tell her she is free to go. As she leaves I whisper telling her to meet me in my apartment in ten minutes.

 

“Well, that was enlightening.” Max grins, winking at me.

 

“Oh shut up. That’s a typical Abnegation fear. It could have been anybody, I’m just the scary instructor.” There is still a few rounds of snickering before Max shuts everyone up. We discuss the rankings and I know that Tris is first. She will be offered the first pick of jobs even though the other leaders think that she will not get a chance to complete it due to the war Jeanine is planning. If I have my way then Tris will get the opportunity to have whatever job she likes and a perfect life in Dauntless. Of course there will be trials and so Max and the others involved with the plan will be probably killed. Myself possibly included. 

 

I head to my apartment to meet Tris. This is not a talk I’m looking forward to. She is waiting for me when I arrive and I quickly let us both in. Immediately I feel her arms around my waist as I close the door and I relish in the feeling.

 

“You did really well today.” I tell her.

 

“Thanks.” Her smile is slightly shy and slightly nervous. She must think I’m upset about the sex one.

 

“So, your fear of intimacy goes real deep then, huh?” I ask, making my voice as casual as possible. Tris stiffens in my arms.

 

“I’m sorry you had to see that. I don’t really think you would do that.” She hurries to reassure me and I do sigh in relief.

 

“Well that’s good because I thought I would have to repeat myself. I would never do that to you Tris. We go at your pace.” She smiles up and me and I guide her to the couch. 

 

“We do need to talk about tonight though. I’ve spoken to Four…”

 

“You spoke to Four? How much blood was involved?” Tris asked with a grin. I chuckle loudly.

 

“I think you know me too well. But there was no blood. It was probably the most civil conversation we’ve ever had. I’ve agreed to give him a fake injection as we already discussed. He will go to the control room and wipe the program. Everyone should return to normal relatively quickly.”

 

“Well that’s good.”

 

“Yes, but I am going to have to shepherd everyone to the train and then go to Abnegation, which is where the ‘army’ will be heading first.”

 

“What? You can’t let them destroy an entire faction!”

 

“Tris, I’m trying to stop that happening. Once he has shut off the program, Four will join me in Abnegation where we will lead a small force to Erudite with the aim of killing Jeanine. She is too dangerous to keep alive or this will never be truly over.”

 

“I want to go with you.” She says immediately. This is what I was afraid of.

 

“Tris, you can’t.”

 

“Why not? Am I not Dauntless enough?” She spits.

 

“Of course you are, don’t be ridiculous.” I snap back. I take a deep breath, trying to calm down and keep the conversation civil. “However, neither Four or I will be able to concentrate on doing our job if you are there. Both of us will be trying to keep you safe instead of focusing on what we need to do. It doesn’t matter if we know you can take care of yourself. You being there will be a distraction.”

 

“I can help. You need people you can trust to go with you against Jeanine.” She protests.

 

“I know. Between Four and I, we will have enough people. Please Tris, as soon as you see people under the serum you need to make your way here. You will be safe here and I can focus on ending this problem.” I pull her into my side. “I can’t stand the idea of anything happening to you.”

 

“But, I don’t want to feel helpless and useless. All my friends will be out there under simulation, killing innocent people. I can’t just stay here and worry that you won’t come back.”

 

“I will always come back. You can’t get rid of me that easy.” I try for a smirk but she still looks both angry and worried. “Please Tris. Do this, for me.” I finally resort to begging. She stares at me for a while. Then I see resolve harden in her eyes.

 

“Ok.” She acquiesces. I blink stupidly. She just agreed? A grin works its way onto my face and I bury my face in her hair. 

 

“Thank you.” I murmur. We spend the rest of the next two hours much more pleasantly. I show her my collection of books and we lie on the bed just talking and kissing. It is the best two hours I have ever spent. Finally it is time for the final rankings. I know Tris is first, but I want it to be a surprise for her. It is decided that I will go in first and she will come after so it doesn’t look like we were together. The Pit is far too crowded. I hate this many people in one place, but I make my way to the podium. Checking my watch, I see it is five minutes to and I scan the crowd in front of me. Christina and Will seem to be holding hands. I spot Four scowling by the entrance. Soon, Max is by my side and it is time.

 

“Silence!” I call out and the effect is almost immediate. “Today we will be welcoming our new Dauntless members. They have worked hard for the past few weeks and deserve a place in our faction. By accepting their place, they all finally embrace our motto. ‘Faction before blood’. Initiates, you will choose jobs in Dauntless based on your rankings. First place picks first and so on. Some jobs are only part time so you may apply for two. Peter Hayes and Drew Jameson. You are charged with attempted murder of a fellow initiate. As a result of this you are limited to rank sixth or lower. You are ineligible for the position of leader in training and will be docked fifty credits from your monthly pay for the first year of your selected job.” There is now a ringing silence. Peter has gone red in the face in a mixture of anger and fear. I take great delight in seeing the fear in his eyes as he stares straight at me. Drew is open mouthed, but looks much more accepting than Peter.

 

“We do not like cowards in this faction. Any further infractions will cost you both your place in this faction.” Max addresses the silent crowd. “We will be reviewing the laws of Dauntless to make us much less tolerant of such cowardly actions. You have been warned.”

 

“Now, onto much more pleasant matters. Your rankings will appear behind me. Tomorrow you will all choose your jobs.” Without further ado, I press the button and the screen lights up. Roars burst out of the crowd as everyone sees how well people did. I watch Tris’ expression as she scans the board. It is curious and then misery before Christina yells something in her ear. She looks back up at the board and her whole expression lights up. It is a beauty to watch. Until Max grabs my arm.

 

“We need to administer the serum.” He whispers. I nod.

 

“Yes, well done initiates. Now, before anyone leaves, we have a new tracking device from Erudite. It has been brought to our attention that people seem to enjoy leaving the compound and getting lost. As a result, every faction will be given a new tracking device. It won’t take very long, we appreciate your patience.” Low murmurs spring up everywhere as I get down and grab an injection gun. I make my way towards the edge of the room where I saw Four, giving out injections left, right and centre on my way. I approach him and change the cartridge for the same fake one I gave Tris. I nod at him and move on quickly. This is it. I can never go back now. Tris comes over and finds me. I can barely hear her over the noise.

 

“I won’t see you until after this is all over.” She says quietly.

 

“No. You won’t. Please take care of yourself. I have left a gun in my apartment so you can protect yourself if anything happens. I don’t expect it will, but you can never ever be too careful. Remember your promise Tris. Don’t follow us to Abnegation.”

 

“I won’t.” She nods slightly and I smile slightly. I wish people weren’t around probably watching us so I could hug her. I nod stiffly and move off, ignoring the stares. I end up face to face with Charlie. In the spur of the moment I give him a fake injection and tell him to meet me in the canteen once this is done. Once everyone has been injected I head over to Max.

 

“We are ready. I will be waiting at 11 to instruct Four to the control room and make sure everyone gets to Abnegation. I will meet you there once I am done.” He nods and heads off.


	15. Abnegation

I find Charlie waiting for me in the canteen. I walk over and sit down beside him. We are the only two in here so I  grab a muffin that have been set out ready for dinner and wonder how to begin. Charlie would be a great person to have on my side but I don’t know who I can trust now.

 

“What’s up? You look tense.”

 

“Look, Charlie, that injection we just gave everyone isn’t tracking serum.” I confess before I can change my mind.

 

“What?” He looks at me suspiciously.

 

“It’s actually a serum developed by Erudite but it’s for mind control. I gave you a fake one.”

 

“Why do Erudite want to control us? Why give me a fake one? Does Max know about this?” Questions fall from his lips in rapid succession.

 

“Because they want to wipe out Abnegation to overthrow the government. They also want to dispose of Divergents who will be immune to the serum. Yes Max knows, he has been the one talking to Erudite and agreeing to such things.”

 

“That’s insane. I know the stiffs are kind of annoying, but wiping out an entire faction can’t be the answer. And why give me a fake?”

 

“Well, do you want to be mind controlled into killing a bunch of innocent people?” I shot back in annoyance.

 

“No, of course not.”

 

“Well then there is your answer. I’m going to stop the plan.”

 

“Alone?”

 

“Well, I was hoping my best friend would help.”

 

“Of course man, what do you need me to do?”

 

“Well, at 11 tonight we will activate the serum which will tell everyone to grab a gun and make their way to train train. The train will take them to Abnegation where the kill everything you see order is issued. Four also has a fake injection. He will go to the control room to try and shut off the serum. Once everyone is back to their senses, Four will join us in Abnegation and he and I will head off to kill Jeanine. She is the brains behind this and is too dangerous to be left alive.”

 

“Where do I come in?”

 

“I want you to come with me and Four. I think Four will want to bring Zeke with him and I can’t handle being with both of them on my own.” He grins at me.

 

“Of course. So I need to act like I’m under serum until everyone is released. Then find you yeah?” I nod. “Sounds easy enough.” 

 

“Don’t get overconfident.” I warn. “I best go. I’ll see you tonight.” I head back to my apartment with my head in a mess. I can’t believe I am really going to do this. God girls make life complicated. I try and get some sleep knowing that I will need it tonight. 

 

It’s ten minutes to 11. The next few hours will change my entire life and quite possibly our entire city. But no pressure. I get up and changed before heading to the Pit. Max, Victoria and Ross are already there. We all nod at each other. I can tell Victoria isn’t too happy about what is to happen but Max looks almost excited. Ross has his usual poker face on but I know if it came down to it he would take Max’s side. We hover around until exactly 11. 

 

“Right, you two head off to the train, I will scan the buildings and make sure everyone is out.” I take charge. Max and Victoria nod and march off. “Ross, make sure Harrison gets to the control room and then head on to Abnegation on the train with the others. I will follow in the second train.” Ross nods as well and moves off. I head straight to the initiates barracks. This would be the last night they spend there before moving to their own apartment. As I arrive everyone is getting their boots and clothes on. Nobody seems to be moving out of turn. I bark out an instruction but nobody even flinches. Good. I let them all leave and grab Tris’ arm.

 

“I know I shouldn’t but I had to see you before we do this. Take care of yourself.” I pull her close and kiss her hair.

 

“I’m glad you came, Eric.” She sounds muffled against my shirt. We kiss but this kiss is much more intense than normal. It is our way of saying goodbye. 

 

“I’ll be back before you know it. Do not open the apartment until I come and collect you. I expect everything to go perfectly but if it doesn’t I will feel much better knowing you are safe. When I knock on the door ask me a question only I would know before you open it.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Ask me what I told you when you asked me why I cared after the knife incident.”

 

“About the paperwork being a nightmare?” She smirks. I nod, grinning.

 

“If I send anyone else to get you, like Four, I will tell him the code so if they don’t know then do not open that door.” I try to reaffirm the idea as much as possible. She nods in understanding. “I have to go Tris. This has already taken longer than I planned.”

 

“Ok. Please be careful.” She implores. It feels good to know that somebody actually cares if I come out of this alive or not.

 

“Always.” I flash my trademark smirk and kiss her gently before prising myself from her inviting grip. Then I march up the corridors, checking every single room for stragglers. Checking the whole complex is too much for one person so I just check the main rooms, I’m not particularly caring if Divergents are hiding anyway. Finally, I head to the train. As I arrive it starts moving, so I have to jog to keep up and swing myself on. I find myself in a compartment full of Dauntless members, staring straight ahead. They don’t move a muscle and it’s a little eerie. Halfway between Dauntless and Abnegation something changes. The Dauntless around me start blinking and looking around confusedly. 

 

“Nobody panic.” I call out.

 

“What’s going on?” A girl towards the back calls out.

 

“Erudite have betrayed us. Some of our own leaders have betrayed us. They have given you a serum that controls your minds. Erudite have not got soldiers and they wanted to use us to wipe out Abnegation. While I do agree the government could use some work, this is not the way to do it. I have been working with Four to stop the serum. Clearly he has succeeded in his task and now I must do mine. Once we are in Abnegation you are to protect the innocent. It is time the Dauntless did what we are supposed to do. I will be leading a small task force to take out the people who did this to us. Jeanine Matthews and her little group of followers.”

 

“You were one of Jeanine’s followers. Why should we trust you?”

“Yeah, you were one of our leaders. You must have known this plan!” 

 

“Yes, I did know.” An outbreak of murmurs burst out at this declaration. “But I am using that knowledge to stop this from happening. Are you going to help me?” There is a long silence. The train gets ever closer to Abnegation and I am running out of time to get them on my side. Finally someone speaks up. I look back and see Zeke.

 

“If Four is helping him then I think we should too. Everyone knows how much they hate each other and if he can look past how crappy Eric is to work with him for the benefit of Dauntless, then we need to help.” I frown slightly at his portrayal of Four as some kind of hero with superb judgement but if it gets me help I won’t say anything. Slowly but surely people begin to agree with Zeke. By the time Abnegation came into sight they were all in agreement that they would guard the Abnegation citizens while Zeke came with me, Four and Charlie.  I jump out of the train and everybody quickly follows. 

 

“Spread out. Watch out for Max and Victoria, they will already be here.” As I say this, I hear gunshots going off. “Move, now!” We run towards Abnegation. As I arrive between two grey, drab houses I see Victoria, by light of a powerful torch, yelling at a Dauntless soldier who is clearly out of simulation and protecting a young Abnegation girl who can’t be more than seven. When she refuses to move, Victoria moves forward to move her by force when I come in and hit her from behind, knocking her out in one hit. As I tie her up I turn to the two people cowering a few feet away.

 

“Quick, take cover in one of the houses. Most of Dauntless will be here to protect you. Do not trust Max or Peter Hayes.” I bark orders at the Dauntless member who blinks at me in fear but then finally moves towards the nearest house. Zeke is right behind me. 

 

“What now?” He asks.

 

“We need to wait for Four to arrive. He had to shut the simulation down so he will be a way behind. I also need to find Charlie.” 

 

“Eric, there has been a problem with the simulation. Most of Dauntless are protecting the Abnegation. I am ordering a retreat and the loyal Dauntless members are gathering at Erudite.” Max appears out of a sidestreet.

 

“How many are still loyal?” I ask. 

 

“Not many. It disgusts me how quickly our faction turn on doing their duty.” He sneers. “Peter may be a coward but he and his friends have already left for Erudite. Victoria seems to have disappeared, I don’t know her loyalty at the moment. Maybe another handful are waiting for me at the edge of the town. We have to go.”

 

“Sorry, Max. I can’t let you do that.” I aim my gun at his head.

 

“What? Eric, you are a traitor? After all Jeanine has done for you? After, all  _ I _ have done for you?” He looks both bewildered and furious.

 

“Jeanine has done nothing for me except threaten and manipulate me. As for you, you always wanted Four over me. You never wanted me to have my position and wouldn’t have given it to me if Jeanine hadn’t insisted. I owe you nothing.” I click the safety off my gun and put the barrel directly between his eyes. “Say goodbye Max.”

 

He spits in my direction and I fire the gun. I watch his body fall in slow motion. He may not have wanted me to be a leader, but he did mentor me, protect me. It’s strange to see him motionless, with blood trickling down his forehead, eyes wide in surprise. I feel a hand on my shoulder, spinning around I see it is only Zeke.

 

“You did the right thing.” I see a little surprise in his expression. For all his talk on the train he still expected me to side with Max. 

 

“Yeah.” I mumble, still trying to convince myself of that fact. “That’s Max and Victoria taken care of. We just need the other two and we can move on to Erudite.” As I finish my sentence, I hear a yell of my name to the left and look up, spotting Charlie running towards me. “Thank god. Charlie! What happened?”   
  
“Not much. We had just jumped of the train and then everybody woke up. Most of us were totally confused and then Max started yelling about killing Abnegation. A lot of us were upset that they had tried to control us and refused, but a couple of people loyal to him started running into the Abnegation section, guns blazing. That spurred most of us into action and we took off, trying to protect the Abnegation.”

 

“OK. Well, Max is dead and Victoria is unconscious. He told me that Peter and his gang have already retreated to Erudite. There is still a group of Dauntless, loyal to Max, at the edge of Abnegation. We need to head there and round them up while we wait for Four.” Charlie and Zeke both nod. The three of us head through the wide streets that are rather empty. Every now and again we see a member of Dauntless guarding a door or helping the young or elderly into cover. This amount of grey makes me think of Tris. I try to push her from my mind so I can concentrate. We reach the last row of the houses and in the light given off by the train I spot a group of four or five Dauntless standing around, guns ready, staring around.

 

“Eric!” One of the calls. “Have you seen Max, he said wait until he gets back and then we need to head to Erudite.”

 

“Yeah, he’s back there. He sent me on ahead to escort you all. Get to the train.” Everybody lowers their guns and starts moving. “Change ammo to non lethal.” I whisper. While Zeke and Charlie get sorted, I sneak up behind one of the bigger looking members and bring the butt of my gun down hard on the back of his head. He crumples to the floor. That seems to have been a signal for the other two to open fire. All the Dauntless traitors go down unconscious before they even have a chance to turn back around. Then the train sets off and another arrives about five minutes later. Four jumps off, gun in hand.

 

“How’s the situation?”

 

“Max dead, Victoria and this lot all unconscious. Peter and his gang are at Erudite, every other member of Dauntless is protecting the Abnegation. We need to move quickly. As we have time before the train leaves, I set about tying up the traitors. Then the four of us jump on the train as it sets off. We have a little time as it heads through Candor before reaching Erudite. I sit down in a corner and let my mind wander slightly. We are going to have to rebuild our entire system. Hopefully this will be the kick up the ass Abnegation needs to see that we need more equality. But I still have my doubts. They may also use it as a reason why they should be in charge as the rest of us are too selfish to lead. Four interrupts my thinking.

 

“How are we going to do this?”

 

I pull some blueprints of the Erudite compound and a torch out of my jacket pocket and spread them out so everyone can see. I point out a fire escape on the left hand side of the building.

 

“It’s a little after midnight so most of Erudite will be asleep. All the streetlights will have just gone out as well. We turn all torches off and make our way up. The fire escape will only take us to the second floor so we will have to take the inside stairs up to Jeanine’s office. I’m hoping she will be there instead of the labs. If she is in the labs we will have a bit more of an issue, the security around there is insane.”

 

“Ok. That seems far too easy.” Four frowns slightly.

 

“Well, they will be expecting Dauntless soldiers to be arriving and as a leader they will recognise me so we do have the advantage.” 

 

“OK, let’s do this.” Charlie speaks for the first time since we got on the train. We all nod at each other and brace ourselves for the jump as we approach the Erudite compound.


	16. Prisoner

“Should we not just walk inside like we are traitor Dauntless?” Zeke asked as we approached the statue by the front door. Nobody was on guard, much to my relief. I bit my lip, I’d rather not be seen at all. However he did have a point. It would be smart to have a backup plan. 

 

“No. You, Four and Charlie sneak up through the fire escape. I will go in the main doors. That way if you’re caught I will still be free to rescue you.”

 

“We’re supposed to let you go off alone in Erudite? You could easily tell Jeanine we are coming.” Four scoffs.

 

“I’ve got you this far haven’t I? Without me you wouldn’t even know about the plan, let alone be able to stop it with as little bloodshed as I have. And I’ve gained nothing from it except not being Jeanine’s little pet anymore, I’m not going back to that.” I whisper harshly. Then I nod at Charlie and they all set off. Giving them a head start, I shoulder my gun and walk in the front door of my old faction. It’s been an exhausting day, it’s hard to believe that a few hours ago we were announcing Tris had come first in Initiation. Tris. I hope so desperately she followed my instructions and is safe and sound in my apartment. There are a few members of Dauntless scattered around the lobby. Clearly Peter had more than just his little gang when he came here, I count at least fifteen.

 

“Eric, about time. Where’s Max?” One asks me.

 

“Dead. One of the traitors shot him.” Technically I am telling the truth, it just depends who you view as a traitor. They all gasps.

 

“They murdered their own faction leader? Treason!”

 

“Look, over half our faction are traitors right now. Whoever is here is all we have, everyone else was protecting Abnegation.” I allow a sneer on my face as I talk, trying to calm my heart. 

 

“After all Max has been achieving for us.” Another guy says, shaking his head in disgust.

 

“I know. I need to speak with Jeanine, I don’t know if Victoria is alive either. Ross and I are the only loyal leaders left. Has anyone seen Ross by the way?”

 

“He’s here. There are another twenty of us on the second floor with Ross. We agreed to keep watch for any stragglers and we will rotate.”

 

“Ok, good thinking. I will see you later.” I stride off to the elevators. I take a few breaths and push the button for the right floor. Hopefully the others will already be there. The elevator dings to let me know I’m at the right floor and I step out. The door to her office is closed so I go ahead and knock. There are voices inside and Jeanine calls out for me to go in. As I walk in I see her sitting behind her desk with a manic smile. To the left are three guards holding Four by the arms and I inwardly groan. There is no sign of Charlie or Zeke. I glance to the right and my heart stops. Tris is being held by Peter and an Erudite guard and I can’t breathe. Why is she here? Did she try meeting up with Four once he was out of my sight? Had they been planning together? It’s then I notice the state she is in. A large bruise is coming out on her jaw and her nose appears to be broken. Peter also seems to have taken a few knocks which almost makes me smile. At least she put up a fight. 

 

“Ahh. Eric, just who I’ve been waiting for. Is Max with you?”

 

“No. Max is dead.” I manage to croak out. Inwardly I try to slam a brick wall up in front of my feelings and force myself to focus on anything but Tris. “Killed by traitors. I think Victoria may be dead too.”

 

“That’s too bad. I guess you will have to be in charge then.” She replied, ignoring my odd voice. I try to smirk, it must come out alright because she smirks in return.

 

“I see you’ve caught some traitors yourself.” I comment offhandedly.

 

“Yes, Four over here was caught trying to sneak in through the fire escape. Thankfully the rest of Dauntless had set up camp right next to it and caught him with two others.”

 

“How convenient.” I say, feeling sick. This must look like a set up to Four. I told them to go straight into a nest of Dauntless and didn’t go with them. Glancing over at him I see those thoughts practically written on his forehead as he glares at me with hated.

 

“And the other one was brought to me by Peter. He caught her sneaking around the Dauntless compound and brought her to me, knowing she must be divergent.” I try not to exhale in relief. She did at least try to listen to me. “Had I not been telling you Miss Prior had to be divergent Eric.” She looks disappointed. Crap. I need to fix this or I will be imprisoned with them and of no use to Tris.

 

“I am well aware Jeanine. But there was simply no solid proof. I’m not in the habit of sacrificing good members of Dauntless on unproven accusations.” Four snorts and I ignore him. “Nor was I aware Erudite liked dealing with anything unproven. However, as she has been caught in the act, the matter is clearly closed.” 

 

“Indeed. You’ve done well for me over the past two years Eric. But don’t forget your place here.” I nod, biting the inside of my cheek in an attempt not to scowl. It is a clear threat.

 

“Now, how to dispose of the pair. You’ll be pleased to know that after seeing my serum fail on the Divergent I have had my labs busy on the matter. I think we now have something that will work. And Tobias here will be testing it for me. Beatrice is simply too injured.” She pulls a syringe out from her desk and Four starts writhing in the grip of the men but they are too strong. What do I do? There are five guards in total, plus Jeanine and only three of us. I can’t look at Tris because I know I will crumble. If I save her then Four will be lost. 

 

“Brilliant.” I state.

 

“You traitor.” Four hisses at me in rage. She injects him in the neck and his body suddenly goes slack. Then his eyes glaze over. The guards let go of him and Jeanine orders him back to the Dauntless compound control room. At least he will be ok and out of the way. Makes my life easier. Jeanine then turns eyes on Tris and I am forced to do the same. She is staring at me in horror. The expression makes me want to cry. Even she believes I have betrayed them. I thought Tris may actually trust me after all I’ve done for her and yet she still turns against me.

 

“Take Miss Prior to the specially prepared room.” Jeanine orders. “I have no further use for her.” Those words punch a hole in my chest. I will not let her kill Tris. The grin on Peter’s face only makes my fear worse. I opened my mouth, wanting to reassure Tris but I can’t. I need to keep my cover a little while longer. Tris is taken from the room.

 

“How long does this serum last?” I ask, trying to sound interested.

 

“Not long.” She frowns. “It should be administered every eight hours. The labs are working on a long lasting serum that I can’t wait to test.” So I only need to make sure Four doesn’t get another injection and he should be fine. In a few moments Peter will be too far away to hear the gunshot I’m about to make. I close my eyes briefly. When I open then Jeanine is looking at me in concern.

 

“Everything ok Eric?” She asks. 

 

“Just fine.” I reply. “Or it will be soon.” I point my gun at her, right between the eyes. Her blue eyes widen in shock.

 

“Your a traitor?” 

 

“No. I’m loyal to my faction and what is best for them.” 

 

“After all I have done for you? You would be nothing without me.” She snaps.

 

“All you have ever done is manipulate and threaten me. Goodbye Jeanine.” Her mouth opens but I fire a single bullet. My eyes are closed as I pull the trigger and when I open them Jeanine’s body lies on the floor. Blood trickles out of a wound in her forehead, and her eyes frozen, wide with shock. I stare at the body. Seconds creep by until I remember Tris. I leave the room and run through the compound. She could have been taken anywhere. I check and hold area but nobody is there. The only other place I can think of is the labs. Racing back up the stairs I sprint down the corridor only to see Peter coming out of one of the rooms.

 

“Ahh, Eric. I’ve just been watching the Stiff. It’s funny how Jeanine came up with this plan. Apparently she has been looking through initiates fear simulations.” I listen in growing horror. She put Tris is a real life version of one of her simulations. Without further ado I shoot Peter in the chest and move on before his body even hits the floor. Smashing open the door he came out of I glance around the room. It is bare except for a giant tank. I suck in a breath as I see Tris’ head just disappearing under the water as it finally fills the entire tank. She looks utterly terrified, thrashing at the glass as best she can but the water will be cushioning her movements and I rush over. I hit my gun against the glass but it doesn’t break. The sudden noise seems to startle Tris but her eyes are glazed over. I smash the butt of my gun against it again and this time a crack appears. One more hit and the glass smashes completely releasing the water. It splashes over me, soaking me through and Tris is washed out with it, straight into my arms. I stagger backwards from the force, but manage to stay upright, holding onto her. She splutters and coughs before blinking rapidly and opening her eyes. 

 

“Er...Eric.” She splutters.

 

“It’s me.” I reassure her.

 

“You came.”

 

“Of course. I will always come for you.” I pull her tighter against me. Her thin fingers are clutching at my jacket. We stay like that for a while.

 

“I’m sorry.” She sighs.

 

“For what?” 

 

“Getting caught. You told me to be careful but I barely got two corridors away before Peter and someone else caught me. I tried to fight, I did, but they were so strong.” A sob escapes her and it breaks my heart.

 

“You followed my instructions and for that I’m grateful. I hate you got caught, especially by him, but that’s not your fault. Come on, let’s get out of here. I need to find Zeke and Charlie.”

 

“What happened to Jeanine?”

 

“She’s dead. I can add it to my list of faction leaders I’ve killed in the past few hours.” I sigh. “Peter is dead too. I shot him coming out of here.”

 

“You have a list?” She asks me, raising an eyebrow. Then she gasps. “It was you who killed Max!” I nod grimly. “I’m sorry you had to do that.” She raises her hand to my cheek.

 

“He deserved it.” I sigh.

 

“That doesn’t change that you respected him for a long time. He was your mentor. I am not sorry he’s dead, just that you had to do it.” She explains. I am grateful she understands. Together we stand and I support her as we march out of the room.

 

“Jeanine is dead, but nobody will know yet unless they’ve been to her office in the past five minutes. We need to be careful, there are traitor Dauntless still here.” I want to search for Zeke and Charlie but Tris isn’t in much condition for that and she is my priority. Walking down the corridor I lead her towards the front entrance before cursing. They have Dauntless keeping watch there. Just then I hear the sound of guns and ready my own. It’s coming from the lobby. As we draw closer, I peek around the corner and see the loyal Dauntless storming Erudite. The fifteen guards are no match for half the faction and I breath a sigh of relief. 

 

“About time you guys finally got here.” I try for a smile, addressing Uriah who is leading the loyals. 

 

“Eric! Kill him!”

 

“No!” Tris cries.

 

“Trissy?” Uriah gasps, seeing her clinging to me.

 

“Eric’s on our side. He saved me from Jeanine.”

 

“But he is her lapdog.”

 

“Watch it.” I growl. “I have been working to bring down this plan since last night. Four, Zeke and Charlie were helping me.”

 

“Zeke? Is he ok?”

 

“I haven’t seen him. He got caught along with Four and Charlie trying to sneak in the fire escape. I came in this way because the traitors thought I was on their side. Jeanine is dead. I killed her.”

 

“Dead?” 

 

“Yes. Max and Jeanine are both dead. We need to elect new leaders and see what this means for our city. Whoever takes over from Jeanine had better not have her morals. But this time Dauntless will not be working with them. Without soldiers they have no chance.”

 

“Maybe we can have a little bit of peace then.” Uriah grins.

 

“Peace? What are you, Amity?” I scoff. He blushes slightly and I raise an eyebrow.

 

“Of course not.” He denies, but he is a bad liar.

 

“You have an aptitude for Amity?” I try to clarify, not sure if I want to laugh or not. Tris decides for me by bursting out into laughter.

 

“It’s not funny Trissy.” He complains.

 

“Yes it is. An Amity in Dauntless.” She giggles and with that I give in to laughter as well. Uriah just grumbles at us. Some of the other Dauntless are moving on to find the others in the building.

 

“The rest are on the second floor.” I call after them. One nods his head at me on the way passed. We need to get everybody back to Dauntless. Gather everyone in the pit and I will call a meeting. Erudite will have to sort out their own leader and then I will call a meeting of all the factions the explain what has gone on. Assuming I’m still a leader at that point.”

 

“You will be.” Tris says quietly. I smile slightly and kiss her forehead without thinking. Uriah gasps loudly and I remember we have an audience.

 

“You and Eric?” He gapes at Tris. She nods. “But I thought...I mean...Eric? Really?”

 

“You thought what?” She asks.

 

“Well, you know…”

 

“No, apparently I don’t.” She glares at him.

 

“I know Four’s into you and I thought you liked him back.” He confesses.I growl and possessively pull her closer to me.

 

“No. I don’t like Four that way.” Tris tells him. “I’ve been with Eric for a little while, but we couldn’t tell anyone in case they got the wrong idea, thinking it was just because I wanted a better rank.”

 

“And it isn’t that?” He asks with a small grin.

 

“Of course not.” Tris defends violently. 

 

“But why on earth, Eric?”

 

“Because I love him.” I hear a breath escape my mouth in shock. Did I just hear that right? Apparently Tris wasn’t expecting that either because as soon as the words are out of her mouth she turns bright red and buries her head in my shoulder. 

 

“Careful, or you’ll catch flies.” I tell Uriah whose jaw has now hit the floor. He snaps it shut but continues to remain speechless.

 

“If I’d known that’s how to render you so speechless I’d have told you long ago.” Tris giggles, finally looking back up at Uriah. 

 

“I...just...I...wow. Just wow.” He looks between us both. “You know a lot of people aren’t gonna like this right. Regardless of the fact he is essentially a hero, Eric is hated by a lot of people.” I sigh.

 

“I know. But it’s up to Tris.” I say. She smiles at me, still a little red. “Go start getting people back to the compound.” I shoo Uriah away.

 

“Well that was fun.” She sighs as he jogs away towards the elevators.

 

“Yep. We should get going. Oh, and I love you too.” I lean down and whisper in her ear.” The blush returns in full force but a shy smile tugs at her lips.


	17. Cleanup

I watch until Uriah is out of sight and then begin ushering all the Dauntless in the foyer back outside. Suddenly I heard my name being called and I turn to see Charlie running towards me. He’s with Zeke and both are sporting a fair few wounds. As he approaches Zeke is glaring at me.

 

“You set us up!” He scowls.

 

“I did not. I didn’t know that many Dauntless had come to Erudite, Max told me only Peter’s gang had made it here. I also had no way of knowing they would be camped on the second floor. I killed Jeanine and Peter so Erudite need a new leader. I’m gathering all Dauntless in the compound. With Max dead and the other leaders traitors we need to pick some new ones. How did you two get separated from Four?”

 

“You’ve seen Four? How is he?” Zeke asks desperately.

 

“They caught all three of us almost as soon as we got in. Four was immediately taken off up to Jeanine but they wanted to take Zeke and I somewhere else. We fought but there were too many. Then suddenly some more Dauntless showed up and shot them, letting us go.” Charlie explains quickly.

 

“Four is ok. Jeanine gave him an updated version of the serum that works on Divergents. She told me it only lasts for eight hours so we just need to confine him for that long and he will be fine. She sent him back to the Dauntless control room.” I tell Zeke. “You go and fetch him. When he comes to himself he will need a friendly face.” He nods and is about to run off before he turns back.

 

“Have you seen Uriah?”

 

“He’s doing great. He led the attack here. I sent him off to round up all the loyal Dauntless to take them back to the compound.” Zeke gives me a tentative grin and then jogs out of the Erudite building. Charlie claps me on the back and then turns his attention to all the Dauntless who had been listening in on our conversation. “Let’s go!” I shout. They all start moving out. It takes some time but finally all the Dauntless are on the train. I stand and wait for all the stragglers, including Uriah to come back out. 

 

“That’s everyone. Shouldn’t one of us stay and sort out Erudite? It’s full of bodies, both Dauntless and Erudite, not to mention their leader is dead.” Charlie asks.

 

“We need to sort out our own faction first. Harrison didn’t know anything about this plan so that’s one leader. We have leaders to pick; dead to mourn and initiates to sort out. Once we at least have our leadership sorted out then we can turn to Erudite. A meeting will need to be called of all factions to sort out the government. If nothing changes we risk another mad woman like Jeanine causing the same problems over again. We also need to decide what to do about divergence. It’s not the problem Jeanine has made it out to be but it will take a long time for society to overcome the fear of it.” 

 

“You seem to have a grip on everything.” Zeke comments.

 

“I’ve spent days thinking about this.” I sigh.

 

“You did great.” Tris smiles up at me. I notice she is shivering as the wind whips around us. Both of us are still soaking wet but I had tuned it out.

 

“Sorry, I’d offer you my jacket but it’s just as wet as you are.” I look at her mournfully.

 

“Here.” Uriah offers up his and Tris takes it gratefully. “So you two...how long?”

 

“Only a few days.” Tris tells him. The rest of the trip is filled with there mindless chatter. I am not in the mood to join in but Tris and Uriah talk more than enough for everybody. It seems to take an age before we arrive back at the compound. When we get there I tell everyone to head to the dining room while I go and quickly get changed. Tris follows me to my apartment and we both get into something drier. I kiss her softly just before we go into the dining room which is in chaos. People are shouting at each other, some are crying or just sitting blankly. Harrison is on the podium trying to restore some sort of order. I hug Tris and then go and join him.

 

“Listen up everybody!” I call and silence reigns.

 

“Nice one.” Harrison mutters quietly. I turn to the crowd.

 

“I know most of you are confused as to what has happened tonight. Essentially Jeanine Matthews of Erudite used a serum to control you in an attempt to wipe out Abnegation. She wanted to overthrow the government and promised Max a place in her government if he agreed to let her use Dauntless.” There is uproar at this. It takes a few minutes to get them quiet again. As soon as I explain that all leaders except Harrison knew what was going on they start shouting at me and calling for my execution. Even Harrison is staring at me.

 

“I tried to stop this happening. Please just let me explain.” I beg him quietly. He stares at me suspiciously but nods. I give him my gun in a sign of good faith and he takes it. Then he looks out over the crowd and tells them to let me explain. I tell them of my plan to stop Jeanine and Max. I include all those that helped me and how it turned out. After almost a quarter of an hour of talking I stop and wait with baited breath for judgement to fall. Harrison is staring at me, mouth open.

 

“You worked against this faction Eric Coulter. However, you actions tonight prevented so many deaths. You proved yourself when you killed Max and Jeanine. I think it only right you remain our leader.” Harrison finally speaks, loudly enough for everyone to hear.

 

“Only if they all agree.” I gesture at the crowd. “Even if they do, we still need three more.”

 

“Ok, well we open it up to the floor for suggestions.” Harrison nods.

 

“I say Eric stays.” A voice pipes up and I am pleasantly surprised to see it’s Uriah.

 

“I agree with Uriah.” Tris calls with a smile. I can tell she had wanted to say something first but it would look better if my only supported wasn’t my girlfriend. 

 

“Me too.” Charlie grins up at me. I nod at him gratefully. Soon enough agreement ripples throughout the room and I sigh in relief. We turn to the matter of our new leaders. Four is suggested and despite our differences I have to admit it’s a good idea. We may be opposites but we can help maintain a balance in leadership. Although it was a lot of fun being his superior. Harrison says as Four is currently unavailable he will hold one position open until he can be spoken too. I suggest one of the initiates take an open position. Mostly because I want to work with Tris, but partly because I think it would do the faction good. Harrison agrees and as Tris was first they ask her. She agrees to take the position. I then ask Uriah if he wants to become a leader in training. Essentially he would be trained up at the same time as Tris and then assist her in most matters until there was an opening for him to become a leader in his own right. 

 

“Yeah!” He fist pumps and I hide a smile. Maybe I can make him the faction ambassador to Amity so I don’t have to deal with them. A man called Derek who is a few years older than me is the other elected leader. I tell the rest of the crowd that we will discuss the next move and have another faction meeting tomorrow afternoon. It is now almost five in the morning and we need the rest of the day to sleep and grieve. The vast majority nod their heads in agreement. People begin heading towards their apartments. The initiates will have to stay in their dormitories for tonight and we will sort them out in the next few days. Tris, Uriah, Derek and Harrison all turn to me.

 

“What now?” Derek asks.

 

“Now everything changes. However this has been a very long, trying night for everybody. I say we all get some sleep and meet in Max’s old office this evening. Harrison will you speak to Four when he comes round about taking a leadership position?” He nods.

 

“Alright. What if he declines?”

 

“Then Uriah takes the position.” I shrug.

 

“Two initiates as leaders?” Derek looks distastefully at them both.

 

“Yes, two initiates. The two highest scoring initiates. Quite frankly this faction could do with some new ideas to help rebuild. If you don’t want to work with them you don’t have to take the position. For now, I’m going to bed. I will see all of you at seven this evening.” I say with finality. Harrison smiles at me and moves off. Derek looks less thrilled but also heads out of the room.

 

“I’ll really become a leader for real if Four declines?” Uriah looks at me wide-eyed.

 

“Yeah. We could hold another election but I’d rather not. I would much rather work with people I can trust. Bit rich coming from me I know. Anyway, I think you’d do a great job. Harrison and I will train you both up but honestly I think things are going to change so all of us will be learning together. Night Uriah.” 

 

“Night Eric.” He nods and walks off. 

 

“Will you stay with me tonight? I don’t want you out of my sight?” I ask Tris.

 

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” She smiles tiredly at me. I wrap my arm around her and guide her back to my apartment. Both of us collapse on the bed without undressing and fall asleep almost instantly.

 

When I wake up the first thing I become aware of is the weight on my arm. Blinking blearily I see Tris next to me facing the wall with my arm under her head. I have turned to face her and my other arm is wrapped around her tiny waist. She seems to be still asleep and I can’t extract my arm without waking her so I lay back down quite happily and watch her. Hair fans out across her face which is peaceful. Suddenly she twitches and cries out my name. She sounds terrified. She begins writhing and calling for me. I try waking her up, calling her name. Eventually her eyes fly open and she sits bolt upright, panting.

 

“Tris?” I ask cautiously. She turns to look at me in a swift, jerky movement.

 

“Eric?” Her voice in questioning.

 

“I’m right here. It was just a nightmare.” I tell her softly.

 

“A nightmare.” She mutters quietly. “Oh.” Suddenly she lets out a sob and flings herself into my arms, burrowing her head into the crook of my neck. I rub her back gently. “I was back in the tank. Nobody was coming to save me. Drowning.” She sobs and I feel wetness on my neck.

 

“Shhh. I’m here. You’re safe. We’re all ok.” I mutter softly in her ear until her sobs finally subside and she just sits quietly. “Better?” I ask. She nods and sits back to look at me.

 

“Sorry.” She says.

 

“Don’t be.” I assure her. I pull her tight to me again and we sit like that for another few minutes.

 

“I’m just gonna…” She gestures towards the bathroom. I nod and shift so she can climb over and get out of bed. Quickly she scarpers off and I check the time. It’s four in the afternoon. I slept for almost eleven hours. Almost unheard off, no matter how much I needed it. While I wait for Tris, I get up and make myself come coffee. Soon enough she emerges and I hand her a mug while I move off to get myself a shower. Changing clothes didn’t get rid of the blood and grime all over me. The hot water is blissful but I still feel like the blood I spilt is clinging to me. Angrily I turn off the shower and get dressed. Tris is sat on the bed in my hoodie and a pair of her own jeans. My hoodie is far too big on her and she is drowning in fabric. You could fit another one, maybe two of her inside it. 

 

“You ok?” I ask.

 

“Yeah. When is the leader meeting?” She asks in return.

 

“We have a couple of hours yet. Do you want to go and get something to eat of stay here?”

 

“Can we stay here?” 

 

“Of course.” I rummage around in the kitchen and scrounge up some Dauntless cake. Not really a meal but better than nothing. We both sit on the bed and eat the cake in silence. I make sure my arm or my leg is brushing against her at all times. Partly to comfort her and partly to assure myself she is still here, with me. Once we finish, I put the dishes on the side and draw Tris back down onto the bed with me. We spend the next hour kissing and cuddling, simply assuring each other that we both survived the night.

 

“I thought I’d never see you again. When Peter caught me.” Tris confesses almost shyly.

 

“It gave me a bloody heart attack walking into that room and seeing you in his grasp. He’s dead now. He can’t hurt you anymore.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You never have to thank me for saving you. You saved me and made all this possible. So many would have died if you hadn’t changed me. Made me a better man.” I smile gently at her. At ten minutes to seven we get up and head out of the apartment. When we arrive at the office, Uriah is already there with Harrison.

 

“Good to see you both.” Uriah grins and hugs Tris as she takes a seat beside me. 

 

“How are you doing?” Harrison asks me.

 

“Better. I needed the sleep and some cake.” I admit.

 

“Cake fixes everything.” Uriah beams. Then Derek comes in.

 

“Did you speak to Four?” I ask Harrison.

 

“I did. He said he would never accept the position of leader while you were there too.” Harrison sighs.

 

“Damn. He would be good for the job.” I curse. “Well, Uriah. Guess it’s up to you.” He looks slightly more unsure of himself now but nods. 

 

“Down to business then. What happens in government now?” Derek asks.

 

“We need to call a meeting of all factions except Erudite and decide what to do. I may not agree with the methods Jeanine and Max used but the government needs to change. We cannot keep Abnegation in total control. Our faction functions with five leaders, why can this city not function with five factions in charge?” I look around at the others.

 

“If each faction chose one representative then they could form a council that would be the ruling body.” Tris suggests.”Equal representation for every faction. That way it doesn’t matter how many leaders each faction has, one vote for each.”

 

“That’s a good proposal.” Harrison smiles over at her.

 

“What would be Abnegations function in society if we take that away from them? We need to give them a purpose.” Uriah points out.

 

“Well, they do all the work with the factionless. I think that all those who are born factionless should be allowed to take the test and join the initiation ceremony. It’s not their fault that their parents failed initiation so they are made outcasts too. We could put the Abnegation in charge of making sure those children are educated properly about the system and each faction.” Tris suggests.

 

“That’s a very big change. Many people in all the factions will not like that. The factionless are considered less than us. You know what it’s like to be singled out in initiation and probably almost all factionless kids would suffer that. Except in Abnegation and Amity.” I tell her.

 

“Change is what is needed in this city. If we keep making factionless then soon there will be more factionless than faction people.” Tris argues. “The idea will also probably appeal to the Abnegation.”

 

“She makes a good point. We need to offer the Abnegation something in return for giving up control of the government or they will never go for it.” Harrison surprisingly takes her side. I nod at him.

 

“It is a foolish move. Introduce too much change at once in a city that has been set in its ways for hundreds of years will produce an outcry.” Derek snaps.

 

“There already has been an outcry. Jeanine almost succeeded in wiping out an entire faction. Without change someone else with the same ideals will do the same thing. The cycle will repeat itself.” Tris fights right back. I smile inwardly with pride.

 

“It’s not solely up to us. All we can do is propose this at the meeting.” I interrupt. “It won’t hurt to suggest Tris’ idea. As for our own faction, we still have other initiates that need to select jobs. We lost quite a few members last night, I also suggest suspending the rule about cutting initiates in order to re-establish our numbers.”

 

“We need to take a look at the whole initiation process. Two initiates were charged with attempted murder this year. We want to encourage competition but not death.” Harrison agrees.

 

“Not cutting people will help.” Uriah states firmly.

 

“We may have to rule that once they finish initiation, the initiates have to live with at least one other person to reduce housing problems.” Derek suggests.

 

“That’s definitely a good idea.” Harrison nods.

 

“There is still the matter of the traitors who were not killed in the attack. Victoria and a few others were simply rendered unconscious.” I put in.

 

“We hold a trial for them and then execute them for treason.” Derek shrugs. We all agree on the matter.

 

“Right, so first we gather everyone tomorrow. We will announce the trials and let the initiates pick jobs. We give out the new rules for initiation and announce our proposals for the faction meeting.” I sum up.

 

“Yep. I think that’s everything. I will head to Abnegation and let them know.” Harrison stands up. “We can’t postpone any longer.”

 

“I will go to Candor.” Derek offers.

 

“Alright, Uriah, you go to Amity. Just tell Johanna there will be a meeting of all faction leaders tomorrow afternoon at three.” I tell him. He nods and leaves the room. “Tris, you and I are going back to Erudite.” She nods grimly and we both stand up. Erudite is the last place I want to go to right now but duty calls. The others seem to have deferred to me as the main leader. A week ago I would have been delighted beyond belief, now it just felt wrong. I had been a traitor too. Without Tris I would have killed Abnegation without thought. I don’t deserve to be in charge of my faction.

 

“You ok? Tris’ voice pulls me from my thoughts.

 

“Just thinking how crazy the past three weeks has been.” I sigh. She laughs.

 

“Crazy is certainly one word for it.” We walk the rest of the way to the train in companionable silence. It is a bit of a wait for one to arrive but finally we get on and sit down for the journey.

 

“Who do we talk to?” Tris asks.

 

“I’m not sure. The whole place is probably in uproar. We kind of left it in a mess and with no leader. Hopefully, being the faction of logic, they have all gathered in one place to see if anyone knows what happened.” I sigh. “Then they will have to elect a new leader. Actually, there leader is chosen by IQ levels so it should be easy enough but we need to know it’s not another Jeanine.” As I finish speaking Erudite headquarters comes into view and it is time to jump. The front door is wide open but the foyer is empty. I head straight to the faction meeting room and thankfully it looks like everyone is gathered in there. I march in and everyone turns to face us.

 

“Eric! What the hell happened?” Someone calls. I recognise Cara, Will’s older sister. 

 

“Right. Basically, Jeanine used a mind control serum to turn Dauntless members into her soldiers. Her plan was to use them to wipe out the Abnegation and Divergents at the same time. Then she would place herself as supreme leader over the city and lead exactly as she wanted.” There is silence.

 

“She wouldn’t!” One person cries.

 

“Yeah, she would but what’s wrong with that? Abnegation should have been removed a long time ago!” Someone else calls out.

 

“Where is Jeanine? What does she have to say about this?” Cara asks me.

 

“Jeanine is dead. A loyal member of Dauntless released the faction from the serum. Those who were unwilling to kill innocent people protected the Abnegation while those loyal to Jeanine gathered here in Erudite once it was clear their plan had gone wrong. Loyal Dauntless stormed the compound and killed the traitors.” I explain.

 

“With Jeanine gone, you will need a new leader. Then there will be a meeting between all factions to discuss the future of this city. We agree that Abnegation should not rule by themselves, but violence is not the answer.” Tris speaks up beside me. People turn to look at her.

 

“You were an Abnegation, shouldn’t you want them in charge?” Someone sneers.

 

“I am Dauntless. I have been chosen by the people as a Dauntless leader after coming first in their initiation process. I want what is best for my faction.” Tris states firmly, glaring at the woman who had spoken.

 

“Regardless, all factions leaders will be at a meeting at three tomorrow afternoon in the council room. You will need a leader by then.”

 

“Our leaders are chosen by their IQ. After Jeanine I am next in line.” Cara speaks up.

 

“Good. We will see you tomorrow then.” I nod at her, pleased with the choice. She nods back and I guide Tris from the room.


	18. A New Age

The next morning I wake up before Tris again. This time I’m on my back with her sprawled across my chest making it impossible to get up without taking her. I see we have a few hours before the faction meeting so I close my eyes and try to go back to sleep but just then Tris stirs. Opening one eye I see her looking up at me.

 

“Morning.” I smile lazily down at her.

 

“Good morning.” She grins back.

 

“We’ve got a busy day today.” I groan.

 

“I think every day is going to be a busy day for a while yet.” She corrects. I know she is right so I groan louder.

 

“At least you’ll be with me.” I sigh. “Make the day bearable.”

 

“Glad you thinks so.” She sits up. “Shall we go and get some breakfast?” I nod my head and we both get up.

 

“So, we plan on sorting out apartments for initiates today. Do you have a preference?” I ask her as we get out of bed.

 

“Near you I guess. I’m going to be by myself.” I bit my lip and try to decide if it’s too soon to ask her to move in with me permanently.

 

“Not sharing with loudmouth?” I buy some time. She shakes her head.

 

“Christina is sharing with Will. Uriah will be moving in with Zeke. Marlene and Lynn are going to live together. There isn’t anybody else I particularly want to share with.” She shrugs. I try to hide my disappointment.

 

“Not even me?” I can’t help the question. She looks at me eyes going wide.

 

“I…”

 

“It’s ok if you don’t. I know it’s probably too soon.” I hurry to assure her. “It’s just...I’m kinda used to you being here now.” She bites her lip and I’m worried I push too hard.

 

“You wouldn’t mind?” Her voice is hesitant.

 

“Not at all. I’d love it.” I grin widely. Suddenly so does she.

 

“I’d like that too.” She looks a little shy but I move closer and scoop her into a bear hug. She giggles and I let out a relieved laugh. We stay close for a few moments and then Tris’ stomach rumbles audibly and we both laugh again.

 

“We should probably go and get some food before your stomach wakes the whole compound.” I tease. She blushes but swats my arm, I grin again and head to the bathroom. I take far less time than Tris so it’s easier if I go first. Ten minutes later I’m dressed and ready to go. I’m guessing she really must be hungry as Tris takes less than twenty minutes to get herself ready beside me. We head down to the dining room hand in hand. I’m thrilled that we no longer have to be secret about our relationship. So many Dauntless saw Tris clinging to me and heard our conversation with Uriah in Erudite that it is probably common knowledge by now. As we enter people stop talking and stare at us but nobody comments. I spot Charlie talking with Zeke and Uriah so we head over to them. Tris takes a seat while I quickly go and fetch us some food. When I sit down they are questioning Tris and Uriah what was said in the leaders meeting last night.

 

“You’ll find out in the faction meeting.” I grin, taking my place beside Tris.

 

“Oh shut up Eric. Uriah already told us most of it.” Charlie laughs. I mock glare at Uriah who simply grins and shrug.

 

“Great, we have a big mouth as a leader.” 

 

“I’m just friendly.” Uriah contradicts me. I fill them in on the rest and then ask Zeke where Four is.

 

“The serum she gave him did wear off but his body spent so long fighting it that it made him ill. He slept from the moment it wore off until this morning except for a brief period when Harrison spoke to him yesterday. The nurse is with him and won’t allow visitors.” Zeke frowns in concern.

 

“Well, Cara is the new leader of Erudite. When I see her next I will ask her to destroy all of Jeanine’s serums. I know she was against Jeanine as we fought about it while I was still in Erudite.” I shrug.

 

“Good riddance.” Zeke replies venomously. I nod and pass Tris some of my bacon because she has already finished and was eyeing my plate eagerly.

 

“Whipped already.” Uriah sniggers as he sees me pass the food along.

 

“I am not.” I protest weakly. He isn’t wrong really. I changed my entire beliefs for her. Passing her a little bit of food is nothing really.

 

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone.” Tris smirks. Uriah, Zeke and Charlie all burst out into surprised laughter that rings around the room.

 

“Traitor.” I mutter to Charlie. “I’m not surprised by them, but you too?” 

 

“Sorry mate, but you are whipped.” He replies, still sniggering. I glare at him but let it pass. Harrison comes over and asks what’s so funny. I tell him to ignore them and ask what he needs.

 

“I just came over to let you know I’ve made the announcement that the faction meeting will be held in here in half an hour.” I nod. He moves off to get himself some food. Marlene comes over and sits beside Uriah, looking at me a little nervously. He quickly draws her into conversation and she soons forgets I’m even here. The next visitor is far more irritating. Christina arrives and is staring at me with wide eyes.

 

“Tris, what are you doing with Eric?” She asks in a whisper as if I won’t hear her.

 

“We are both leaders.” Tris replies looking confused.

 

“Doesn’t mean you need to eat with him.” She argues.

 

“I want to.” Tris shrugs. Christina’s eyes go impossibly wide. Clearly she hasn’t heard the news. This is the moment then. Will Tris tell her or hide me away like a dirty secret. “Besides, he’s my boyfriend. Why wouldn’t I eat with him?” There is a ringing silence. Uriah pauses with a forkful of food halfway to his mouth and Zeke’s eyes are flickering rapidly between Christina and me.

 

“He’s what?” She gapes.

 

“My boyfriend.”

 

“You’re talking nonsense. Did he drug you? Uriah, how can you just sit there?” Her voice is rising.

 

“Christina, he is a faction leader and a hero right now. I’d be careful what you say.” Zeke warns her quietly.

 

“But...but...he.” She seems at a loss for what to say.

 

“If I’d known it would shut her up I’d have announced it ages ago.” I grin, copying Tris’ comment to Uriah in Erudite. Tris, Charlie and Uriah both burst out laughing. Even Zeke is fighting a grin.

 

“Why?” Is all Christina can manage to say.

 

“Because I love him.” Another round of speechlessness. Tris stands up. “I’m going to go and talk to her and Will in private. I’ll meet you back here in twenty.” I not and kiss her, partly to see the expression on Christina’s face. It is priceless. The two of them head out of the dining hall and I turn back to the other two. Both of them are sniggering so I ignore them and finish my now cold breakfast. Half an hour later I stand by the podium with the other leaders as the rest of Dauntless gather below. Everyone is silent as they file in, none of the usual loud chattering. 

 

“Thank you all for coming. I have quite a few announcements. First of all, the five of us have discussed the upcoming faction meeting. It has been decided that we will propose Abnegation no longer control the government. We will suggest that one leader from each faction form a council and pass our laws. That was every faction will have an equal say in how our city is run. Jeanine may have gone about it the wrong way but she had part of a good idea.” There is some loud cheering at my proposal. “However, she was wrong about divergents. They are not a threat to our system. Yes, they have an aptitude for more than one faction but deep down, so do most of us. All of our faction transfers have traits from the faction they were born in. They can bury those deep down but they are still there. Being born different does not automatically mean these divergents wish to bring down our system.” The cheering turns to confused mutters.

 

“How can they settle into the system peacefully if they belong to more than one faction?” Someone shouts.

 

“Because at the choosing ceremony they will still make a final choice. Everyone says the aptitude test does not give us a definite answer to where we belong. People have gone against the test before. Once a divergent has picked a faction then their aptitude doesn’t matter as long as they conform to the standards of their chosen faction.” Tris speaks up. The muttering continues but at a lower volume.

 

“If we continue to force divergents into hiding they are more likely to rebel against the system. We have no idea how many divergents are in this city, many likely amongst the factionless. This city does not need another war. That is what we will get if we continue to alienate groups of people because they are different. Jeanine tried to murder an entire faction because they disagreed with her views.” Harrison adds on. People fall silent.

 

“You cannot tell a divergent simply by looking at them. Any one of you could be divergent yet every single one of you is Dauntless. The aptitude test tells us who is divergent but those results are kept between the tester and the person taking the test. You shouldn’t tell anyone your results anyway. Just carry on the way we always have been, however there will be no persecution for those found to be divergent.” I step back up to the front. Slowly nods begin to ripple throughout the crowd. Many I expect are simply doing it because it’s expected of them, not because they agree but I don’t have the energy to care. 

 

We tell them the rest of the decisions from our meeting last night and they are all met with approval. The faction seems to appreciate this transparency. Max’s leadership kept most things secret. To succeed we need to make sure the people know we are different. That change is coming for the better. Finally we move on to the initiate picking jobs. Tris and Uriah already have jobs so the rest come up in order. Lynn chooses to be a guard. We widened the title from fence guard to simply guard as we hope to move back into the factionless section soon. We have also decided to have a patrol in the compound during the nighttime to prevent things like what happened to Tris. Marlene chooses to train as a nurse which is good. We always need more nurses. Christina becomes a tattoo artist while Will elects to become an initiate trainer as well as work in the control room. The remaining Dauntless members choose to be guards. Peter, Molly and Drew all died in the fight. 

 

“One down another to go.” I complain as the meeting finishes. The initiates are given their new apartment keys and their startup credits to keep them going until their first payday. Tris laughs at me.

 

“Aren’t you excited?”

 

“No.” I grunt. “The only thing I’m excited for is a day off.” The other leaders all laugh at me as we head towards the train. “How did it go with the other factions?” I ask the others.

 

“Amity were quite happy to come to the meeting. Johanna was horrified to hear what had happened.” Uriah reports.

 

“Jack Kang was also upset to hear what happened. Although that might be because the traitors were killed and not put on trial by Candor. He’s quite happy to attend the meeting.” Derek tells me.

 

“Abnegation were obviously very shaken up. Marcus was obnoxious as always, asking why they should come when we had attacked them. He probably thinks this is a trap to murder the rest of them. Andrew Prior was thankfully more reasonable and assures me Abnegation will be at the meeting.” Harrison sighs.

 

“Good. Erudite have Cara in charge as she has the next highest IQ after Jeanine. She’s willing to come.” I inform the rest of the group. “We sit and discuss possible outcomes for the rest of the journey and then jump out at the council building. I lead the way to the top floor. Cara is already there along with Marcus, Andrew Prior and two other Abnegation council members. We march in the they all jump, spinning around the face us. 

 

“Beatrice?” Andrew Prior gapes in astonishment. I suddenly realise that is her father.

 

“Dad.” She replies calmly. I feel her hand slip into mine and she is shaking slightly. I squeeze it gently and lead her to the Dauntless seats. The room is thick with tension when finally Johanna and Jack arrive.

 

“Now then, down to business.” I announce. “You have all been filled in with the events of recent days.”

 

“You lot attacked us with no provocation.” Marcus growls.

 

“Dauntless were under a mind control serum Jeanine supplied.” I correct calmly. “The Dauntless leaders in charge of the operation have been dealt with as have all traitors who continued the attack even when the serum had been stopped.”

 

“We are all glad to hear that.” Johanna smiles benignly. I bite my lip to stop a snarky response.

 

“We have called this meeting to discuss the future of our city. I’m sure we are all in agreement that we don’t want anything like this to ever happen again.” Harrison takes over for me.

 

“Jeanine has also been dealt with. I have taken leadership of Erudite. I assure all of you that I want nothing more than to live in harmony with the other factions.” Cara puts in.

 

“That’s good to hear.” Johanna smiles.

 

“How can we trust you?” Marcus asks angrily.

 

“I’m willing…” Cara pauses. “I’m willing to go under truth serum in front of this council only to prove my intentions are nothing like Jeanine’s.” 

 

“That seems fair.” Jack nods his assent.

 

“We will require all of Jeanine’s serums to be destroyed.” I add. Cara nods unwillingly. I know she would love to study them just for information but we can’t have them lingering around.

 

“We also wish to discuss the future of the government.” Harrison puts in.

 

“What?” Andrew splutters angrily. “This event seems to have proven that we are the faction to lead this city. Selfishness led to this.”

 

“No, prejudice led to this. Jeanine may have been misguided in her attempts but she did make one good point. It is not right that Abnegation rule this city with not input from the other four factions.” I state.

 

“You agree with the madwoman?” Marcus accuses.

 

“I agree with her idea, I do not agree with her methods. Many in the city feel it unfair that one faction has complete control over the government.”

 

“Well what would you propose instead. Chaos?” One of the other Abnegation members sneers.

 

“We would propose that one leader from each faction form a council that will rule the government. Each faction has equal say in the laws that run this city.” Tris speaks up. Andrew looks at her in surprise.

 

“Nonsense.” Marcus sniffs.

 

“They speak sense.” Jack puts in thoughtfully. “Balance.”

 

“We will not agree and we are in charge.” Marcus states firmly.

 

“Marcus, you saw what happened the other night? Do you really want a repeat of that?” I sigh, annoyed.

 

“Are you threatening me?” He glares.

 

“No. Simply stating fact. Many people share Jeanine’s views. She simply had the power to do something about it. Given time, someone else may take that place and try again. When voting on matters, which faction leader voted for what would not be released to the public. This way the members of all the factions will not have one faction to blame. There will be no single faction scapegoat to unite against.” I counter.

 

“I like your proposal.” Cara smiles.

 

“I think your proposal is far more likely to give this city peace.” Johanna adds which I take as her agreement.

 

“We are all agreed except you.” Harrison looks at Marcus who glares right back.

 

“Indeed, however we have the final say over any changes in government.” He shoots back.

 

“Yes, however this proposal has been suggested to all member of our faction and quite possibly the others too. Everyone wants this and there would be uproar that you are selfish enough to keep the power when it does not good for our city.” I point out. “Especially as we saved Abnegation from being wiped out.”

 

“You helped her to try and wipe us out.” A second Abnegation member spits.

 

“Eric was instrumental in stopping Jeanine. Without him she would have succeeded.” Uriah growls out in frustration. “You owe him.” Marcus barely holds back a snarl at this idea.

 

“You have given us much to discuss.” Andrew tries to break up the tension. 

 

“No, this city is full of uncertainty at the moment. We need to give the public peace.” I cut him off from trying to buy more time to come up with reasons not to agree.

 

“It seems we must agree or you threaten us with war.” Andrew sighs.

 

“I make no threats. I’m simply telling you what is the most likely outcome if you refuse.” I shrug. He looks at me for a long time.

 

“Fine. On behalf of Abnegation I agree to your proposal. As of today there will be a council of five faction leaders who rule our city.” Andrew lets out a heavy breath.

 

“Andrew!” Marcus cries.

 

“No Marcus. It would be selfish to decline simply to hold onto power.” Andrew cuts across his friend. “We will give you an answer tomorrow as to who our representative will be.”

 

“I will stand for Amity.” Johanna states.

 

“I will stand for Candor.” Jack Kang announces.

 

“I will stand for Erudite.” Cara nods. I turn to the others. We hadn’t actually discussed who our representative would be.

 

“Eric will stand for us.” Harrison tells the rest of the group.

 

“I will?” I ask him, taken aback.

 

“Yes.” He nods firmly. I smile at him and Tris squeezes my hand, beaming up at me. Pride shines in her eyes and I feel ten feet tall.

 

“I will stand for Dauntless.” I confirm. Andrew nods to each of us in turn. “We shall have a meeting of the council at the same time tomorrow afternoon. You have until then to decide on a representative.” I tell Andrew who nods again.

 

“Very well.” He sighs. Then he begins ushering Marcus and the others out of the room much to their protest. I grin happily. “That went much better than expected.” I tell Tris.

 

“Well done Eric.” Harrison claps me on the back. Even Derek flashes me a grin that I return in surprise. Everyone seems taken aback by the sudden end to the meeting and we start making our way to the exit. I hang back to speak to Cara about disposal of the serums and Tris stays with me.

 

Over the next few weeks we begin making changes to the city. Andrew was announced as the Abnegation representative. First of all we reintroduce patrols to the factionless sector. Andrew wasn’t too thrilled about that but agreed when I added the condition that factionless children would be given the opportunity to take the aptitude test and join a faction. Cara wasn’t too sure about that to begin with but I pointed out that reducing the number of factionless meant that the rest would have more space and better living conditions. It would also make them happier if their children didn’t have to suffer the same fate as they did. She conceded that the public would be happier if it seemed that less resources were being sent to the factionless when actually they would simply need less as their population would shrink.

 

Cara underwent truth serum before the other four of us. She passed with flying colours but was much less impressed when Jack suggested the rest of Erudite go under truth serum as well. She said there would be outcry but he insisted that we needed to know who supported Jeanine and how far they would be willing to go to keep her ideas alive. Tris was horrified when it came out that her brother had been involved in Jeanine’s scheme. He was sentenced to prison for a few years along with around twenty other people. Two were executed but that was it. The few days after Caleb’s trial, Tris spent in our bed alternating between angry ranting and anguished sobs. 

 

Tris and Uriah progressed through leadership training incredibly quickly. They had to do an awful lot of learning on the job but did excellently under pressure. Uriah became the ambassador to Amity on issues that did not require a council meeting. Tris was the ambassador to Abnegation, allowing her to see her father. They had a few arguments before Natalie apparently stepped in and forced them to make up. Harrison became the ambassador to Erudite while Derek kept Candor. The decided that as I was on the council, I didn’t need the responsibility of being an ambassador as well. I quite agreed. Changing the city was a full time job and I barely saw Tris as it was.

 

Four made a full recovery from the serum. He was furious when he found out Tris and I had a proper relationship going but after a few weeks we have fallen into a grudgingly civil relationship with each other. Essentially we avoid each other unless it’s absolutely necessary, however the deep seated hatred is no longer there. We will never be friends but we aren’t enemies or rivals anymore. I won. I won the battle for Tris and the battle for the leadership position and I realised that it didn’t matter quite as much as I thought it did. Tris was what really mattered to me. 

 

Six months later Christina and Will got married. Tris had barely spoken to her once best friend in that time period as Christina never got over her deep hatred of me. Tris went to their wedding while I was under strict instructions not to even show my face. This caused Tris to refuse to go and they had a full blown shouting match in the Pit. Uriah and Marlene were going well, much to Lynn’s disappointment. They moved in together three months after their initiation much to Zeke’s delight. With Uriah gone he finally invited Shauna to live with him.

 

One day....four years later I stood in the doorway of the living room in the new apartment. Tris was sitting on the couch playing with our one year old son, Robert. I reflected on my life in the past years and knew everything I had was thanks to the beautiful blonde women in front of me. She had changed me so much that I barely recognised myself. I carried a lot of demons from my time under Jeanine that Tris had mostly healed. I had married Tris exactly two years after our first kiss where she ran away from me. That was one of the most  magical days of my life. It was the birth of Robert, a year after that, that finally released me completely from the past. Sensing my gaze, Tris looked up at me and smiled widely.

“Are you ok?” She asked.

“Yeah.” I grin back at her. “I’m fantastic.”


End file.
